


Again, with Feeling!

by revati



Series: Again! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce takes himself too seriously, Jason is having way too much fun, Roy gets postcards, Tim is a bunny, Time Travel, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revati/pseuds/revati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm nine." Tim pouted, blue eyes wide, dark hair soft and floppy. </p>
<p>"You're fucking adorable is what you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As is becoming alarmingly obvious, I have a thing for writing Jason fics. 
> 
> These chapters are sequential, but not necessarily connected. 
> 
> Also, expect Jason to be a little OOC as this Jason came back from a time when he's been completely reingratiated into the BatClan. His issues have been dealt with, therapy has been attended (for the whole family as per a stern look from Alfred).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at Crack, so please bare with me if some chapters are less funny or actually black comedy or just not funny.

Chapter 1:

            Batman swept down into the alley, cape billowing in the burst of wind before settling around him. He struck an imposing figure against the moonlight.

            It was a rare night with all the masks behind Arkham's gates. He'd turn in early, make Alfred happy at least for tonight.

             Lucius was expecting him for another shareholders meeting in the morning. To say his investors were displeased with Dick running off to California was an understatement. Despite Bruce's earnest repetitions over the years that he had not taken in Dick to be his successor...

            Batman pulled up short as lightning streaked across the skies, illuminating the alley and the Batmobile.

            Which was currently on cinder blocks.

            "..."

            Circling the car, Bruce was even more stunned to find the tires were still there, stacked behind the vehicle.

            A page fluttered on top, held down by a broken brick. Judging the tires safe to approach, Batman turned the wrinkled circus ad (the Flying Graysons) over. Written in dirt and mud, but neat and coherent otherwise was a concise message.

_Say Hi to Alfie for me._

_-RH :P_

            *          *          *          *          *

            [Five minutes earlier]

            Jason's first thought upon opening his eyes was that something truly smelled like shit.

            There was a familiar tire iron in his hand, and the Batmobile's _gorgeous_ tires in front of him where he was squatting. The first three were already off, leaving the most difficult. Some part of him cringed at the splash of sewage, Alfred would be pissed.

            The rest of Jason grinned. This was a familiar dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was enticed into this fic via the summary, that scene will appear in chapter 3.
> 
> Also, does anyone know how old Cassandra is in relation to the other Bats, when she left her father, and how many words she knew at that time?

Chapter 2: 

            Two days later, Jason woke with a groan. Still stuck in the past, or another universe, or-

            It was irritating to figure out. Roy and Kori were gonna kill him.

            Meh. Sleep time.

*          *          *          *          *

            Jason leapt across rooftops, taking in this younger Gotham. He'd actually seen an honest to God _rabbit_ outside his squat. A girl had been chasing it on the street.  

            And then the Riddler had walked up.

            Jason had laughed stupid as a memorable kick brought down the green and purple body suit.

            Covered in Red and Yellow indeed.

            He'd shooed off the girl and sent the animal to the pound. It was probably radioactive or something if the way the Riddler had been staring at it was any indication.

            The real insanity, however, was how absurdly easy it was to stalk Bruce. Jason couldn't remember a time he was able to get a drop on B, but...

            He leaned against a wall, panting. Damn weed.

            Anyway, Batman had yet to notice his stalker.

            His two stalkers.

            Because there was definitely a pipsqueak following the Bat and taking _pictures_ (What the Fuck?!).

            The kid was fast too, flitting out of sight, flirting with the shadows in a way that was familiar.

            Jason let Bruce round a corner before dropping directly on the kid, sending the pair of them sprawling. Maneuvering the roll, Jason wound up sitting on top of the kid who squeaked up at him.

            Jason gaped. The kid had large blue eyes and neat dark hair. The hoodie he wore was several sizes too big, brand new aside from dust stains, and an enormous Polaroid camera hung around his neck.

            "Babybird, are you a bunny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

            "Jason!"

            "Yeah, just give me a second, Baby-"

            "I'm not a baby!" Tim struggled, but Jason shifted his weight and flattened tinny Timmy. Little fists beat against Jason's collar, pathetically weak despite Tim throwing all his strength behind them.

            "You're like five; of course you're a baby."

            "Nine."

            Jason hummed, not letting go. It was cold enough to freeze off major body parts and Babybird was the warmest thing around. Besides, there was nothing quite as sweet as riling up the Replacement. "What?"

            "I'm nine." Tim pouted, blue eyes wide, dark hair soft and floppy.

            "You're fucking adorable is what you are."

            Tim flushed, but Jason was ranting. "How the hell have you followed Bruce and Dick around with neither of them finding you? And why has no one picked you up and taken you home?" His mom would have taken Tim home. She'd have smacked him for being out alone first, but then would have pulled him inside and cuddled him till he was as red as he was now. Then Jason would muscle in and they'd fight over who got the portable heater.

            "Jason-"

            "And why the fuck are your folks letting you out at night?"

            The light dimmed in Timmy's eyes, the exasperated joy wilting. "My parents are usually away."

            Fuck. Jason sat up, pulling Babybird into his lap and putting his arms around him despite the now halfhearted struggling. "Jason-"

            "No more alone time for Timmy, don't worry."

            Except that Jason had no idea how to take care of kids. Jason hadn't even planned on sticking around Gotham at all. He'd have to figure out how to get Dick back to the Manor, but until then.

            Tim had calmed down and even returned the hug, looking up at Jason. Red Hood grinned.

            "Hey Timmy, want to fight crime?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

            "Jason, are you sure we're allowed to-"

            "Don't sweat it, Timmy-"

            "My name is Tim!"

            "-a few pictures and we'll be set. You wanna meet the Bat, right?"

            Tim pulled his absurdly small body up the fence. The kid was actually pretty good at this, quieter now than Jason had ever been as Robin. "How will this help?"

            Jason grinned, swallowing a laugh. "You need street cred if ya wanna impress B."

            Eyes going narrowed and suspicious (but still looking absurdly precious), Tim stopped climbing. "How do _you_ know that?"

            Death by cute. Jason was going to die of cute before he even got Babybird to the Manor.

            "Trust me, I got street cred as far as Bruce is concerned."

            Tim's eyes went wide and yeah, drop that name and he was legit. Jason resisted pumping his fist.

            Reaching down, he pulled Tim to the top of the fence and dropped down. "Kay, Babybird, jump down an' I'll catch ya."

            Tim's cheeks went apple red (Jason was hungry), apparently since first hearing the nickname, he'd realized it was related to Robin... or maybe it was something else. It was kinda hard to get a read on the replacement, always had been (would be?).

            With a huff, Tim let Jason lower him to the ground. There wasn't a sound in the courtyard. "There's nothing-"

            Jason clapped a hand over Tim's mouth, leaning down to whisper. "Geez, Timmy, loud much? Our catch is in the cellar." Taking his hand, Red Hood led the maybe-future Red Robin to the other side of the building where the only basement windows were located.

            His inner Bruce was growling to get back to base and bring him in on this, to get Tim out of this. But while Bruce had been the reason Jason had gotten out of Ma Gunn's in one piece, there was no reason for the Bat to investigate the school this time around.

            With any luck, this stunt would give him enough cred with Tim for the next phase.

            "Ready with the camera, Babybird?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one isn't as funny as you hoped. I'm not too confident about tomorrow's chapter either, but I will try.

Chapter 5:

            Jason made his best puppy face at the woman about to get on the bus. She was at least middle aged, with dyed hair and light wrinkles, pretty, but definitely sad. Considering how animated she'd been on the phone, Jason was going to guess Empty Nest.

            "Oh sweetie, I'll pay your fare." Score! Jason beamed and gave the woman a quick hug. He made sure to sit next to her all the way back to Gotham and talked and made her laugh.

            When they arrived at Bristol Jason kissed the back of her hand and vanished with a grin.

            Mind over matter was working wonders for his body, which had become much more fit in just two weeks. Jason didn't yet have the speed or agility of Robin, but he was getting there. Regardless, the trip to the Drake's Manor was safe at ground level, especially during the day.

            He rang the bell once, and then three more times to be annoying.

            The door opened and- "The fuck are you wearing, Babybird."

            Tim shifted nervously, pressed _suit and tie_ , Jason could practically taste the starchiness. "I thought I should... um..."

            Sighing, Jason returned Tim's camera before pulling him to his room. The Drake Manor was not as large as Wayne Manor, but the sitter (and there was one as it turned out) tended to stay in front of the wide screen TV and never noticed when Tim slipped out, which had allowed Jason to come and go unimpeded . Hurray for insufficient child care!

            The trek to Wayne Manor was absurd for neighbors (rich people!), but at least Tim was in _normal_ clothes. Half way there, a motorcycle roared by and Jason grinned but ignored Tim's blatant questioning look.

            When they got to the gates of Wayne Manor, a low rumble was proof enough that Dick had gotten Jason's letter and was chewing out Bruce. Jason would love to stick around and listen but-

            Tim grabbed his sleeve, burying his face in Jason's shoulder and the time traveler lost his train of thought. The tops of Tim's ears were red, and Jason was so not doing him a favor by leaving him to Dick. "They'll love you kid." He was no longer confused as to why Bruce had taken on Tim. Babybird probably pouted and Bruce caved; he was a big softie that way.

            "You'll come back?" Tim's lip trembled and _fuck_ Jason was precariously close to tossing his grand plans.

            "I'm just gonna grab the rest of our little family and then we can all be certifiable together. Now don't forget to give Bruce the camera." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Bruce overdramatic O.O
> 
> Also, I am super sorry about not uploading this at 5pm like I usually do. Midterm coming up on Monday, so I'm scrambling.

Chapter 6:

            "Don't you dare lie to me about this, Bruce!" Dick was red, spitting in rage. Bruce wasn't sure he'd ever seen this side of Dick's anger, more flabbergasted and appalled than indignant.

            "Dick, I don't know what you're talking about."

            "Then what the hell is this!" Dick brandished a photograph at him too quickly for Bruce to actually see. "I never believed Roy when he said you had a thing for little boys who look like you but this is too much!"

            "Sirs."

            "The Drake boy?! His parents aren't even dead!"

            "Master Drake is actually here, Master Bruce, Master Dick."

            There was a slip of a boy hovering next to Alfred whose raised brow perfectly articulated his displeasure at his charges squabbling in front of an impressionable child.

            "Tim! Don't worry. I'll make sure Bruce doesn't do anything!"

            Bruce was incensed. "What exactly do you think I've done? I haven't seen this boy since before you left!"

            "Master Bruce, this photograph would beg to differ." Alfred had retrieved the picture, which had fallen to the ground when Dick engulfed Tim Drake in a back breaking hug.

            The picture...made Bruce choke. It was him, as Batman, in the background, with a dark haired figure trailing after him, clearly the Drake boy.

            Dick hadn't let go of him, muttering darkly and glaring at Bruce from over Tim's head, heedless of the boy struggling against his arms. Alfred had already disappeared into the manor, either get a snack for Tim or just to get away from the madness that was his family.

            "Tim." The boy looked at him fearlessly and with more than a little awe. It did wonders for Bruce's rising irritation from Dick's abrupt return and rant, but he was getting away from the point. "Who took this picture?"

            Dick blinked. Apparently he hadn't considered that. Bruce resisted pinching the bridge of his nose and looked back at Tim, remembering another extremely random event.

            "Are the person's initials RH?"

            Now Tim blinked. "Who's RH? It was Jason. He said you knew him." Jason who? How many people followed him at night?  "He knows everything about you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated Murmured Lullabye (BitterSilence) without whom, I could not have written Cass. 
> 
> On that note, I am sorry to say that I will be on HIATUS until next Thursday. I have a midterm on Monday morning and a Lab practical on Wednesday evening. So no new chapters until next Thursday at 5pm.

Chapter 7: 

            In Ethiopia, Sheila Haywood spluttered as an officer clapped cuffs on her wrists.

*          *          *          *          *

            Damn, he was thirsty.

            As it turned out, hitchhiking in the United States was vastly different from hitchhiking anywhere else when you had no connections. Specifically when the distance crossed country boarders.

            Jason glared at the shotgun wound. He was going to get eaten by a coyote because of the smell of fresh blood, not to mention all the water he was losing through it. Oh, the wound itself had been shocking, but nothing Jason couldn't handle. A little cloth and a lot of deep breaths and he'd been up and running. Nothing was ever quite as bad as the crowbar, and he'd already kicked Death in the teeth once (possibly twice since he couldn't remember the circumstances leading to his drop into the past), he could do it again and aim lower since he was shorter now.

            Stumbling into a small village, Jason dropped into the dust by a pool of water. Fuck it. He was already risking infection with the blood. Time to bowl a thousand. But before he could give himself cholera a bottle was thrust into his face.

            Sweet water! Most of it slipped past the corners of his lips as he guzzled and someone giggled. Of course, he would take water without making sure his savior wasn't preparing to eat him or something equally unfortunately.

            His savior was neither of these things. "Cass-brl." The water came back up and he started hacking. Great first impression, Jaybird. Shut up, Harper!

            Cassandra Cain crouched down and smoothed her palm on his back until he settled down. When he was able to smile at her without water dripping out of his mouth, she dragged him into the back of a store. The owners took one look at Jason and started screaming that he had to go. They let her stay but-

            Cass silenced them with a glare and Jason was acutely reminded that despite being around his age (they'd never figured out exactly who was older between the two of them) she was more of a weapon than even Damian. Hallucination Roy nodded sagely.

            "Gotta teach me how to do that, Sis."

*          *          *          *          *

            "Who the fuck sent this?" Roy Harper gawked at the postcard cheerfully exclaiming, _Shoot for the Stars, not your arms!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

            As it turned out, Cass was an excellent nurse. Jason rode a near death high in and out the next couple of days, not having to worry because his sister could read him like a book (whether or not she could read words).

            Unfortunately, it also meant she refused to let him get up. Hallucination Roy had been joined by Hallucination Kori and the pair were berating him for worrying Cass. Traitors, always did like his ninja sister better than him.

            "Cass, can I-"

            "No."

            "Wanna-" His breath vanished with a rasp and water was pressed to his lips. He ignored it. "Wanna fuck ove' da world togeth'?"

            Cass blinked at him and then at the compress in her hand before setting it over his eyes. So maybe the hero talk was silly when he was on his back.

            "Drink." She pulled his head onto her lap and placed the bowl at his lips. The water was cool against his throat, his neurons dancing with relief.

            "So-"

            "You sick. No talk!" Jason's mouth snapped closed  under Cass's hands. His sister was glaring and he was horrified to find himself faced with a younger, less apathetic version of Kori's _I will blow shit up, including you._

            Actually, Cass was very cute at this age. Her black hair pulled into a low ponytail and her face was slightly round with leftover baby fat. Also, her fingers were tiny! She had two at his pulse and they were probably smaller than Tim's. That was wrong! Well, if Tim was a baby rabbit, Cass was probably a baby jackrabbit.

            When she finally let him speak again, Jason reached up, letting his fingers tangle with her.  Fuck, she was small.

            And Dick could be the kangeroo.

            He was giggling manically and Cass shook her head at him. Clearly he was too high for her to figure out, or maybe she'd just dismissed him. Probably a good idea. He was liable to say something really dumb like this.

            Timmy was definitely a pygmy rabbit. Damn, now he wanted to give the baby a noogie and possibly feed him carrots.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back. Thanks for putting up with me. I'll probably take another Haitus in two weeks for my next exam, just a heads up. I don't think this chapter managed to be very funny, but I'm still reeling from the test. :(  
> As for the pygmy rabbit, apparently it's the smallest rabbit, about 11inches. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black humor? Did it work?

Chapter 9: 

            "Babybird."

            "Don't call me that!"

            Dick frowned at the heat in Tim's words. He thought it was a good nickname for the littlest nine year old he'd ever seen. Tim didn't even pout at him this time, his gaze fixed on the Cave's projector screen, rather the _boy_ on the Cave's projector screen.

            Jason Todd, twelve years old, a laundry list of juvie crimes, and delivering a hell of a round house kick to one Felipe Garzonas.

            "Stop fooling around, Dick." Bruce growled from the monitor. In two weeks, he'd barely left the cave, relentless in his endeavor to connect Jason Todd and RH.

            Looking back at the picture, Dick could concede that the kid had a rather enticing shit-eating grin. But Timmy hadn't stopped talking about Jason since he'd met them, mooning over a boy who'd allowed him to keep following Batman despite the dangers and had even dragged him into more dangers with his words. (It had better just be words! Dick felt a vein pulsing behind his eyes.)

            "Timmy, you can't date him."

            His inner cuddlebug squealed as Tim's cheeks and neck flushed red. The very quickly surfacing brother wanted to pound Jason Todd into dust.

            "Dick-"

            "Oh come on, Bruce. What are you mulling over? Just send the pictures to the cops."

            "Garzonas has diplomatic immunity."

            Dick blinked at Bruce; Tim's jaw had dropped to gape at the Bat.

            There was no way Bruce had said that. Dick felt a headache building.

            "If he rapes women on a regular basis, and it looks like the tyke managed to get quite a few interview and names and addresses so we have evidence and witnesses, the authorities can detain the guy. And if that doesn't work, just leak the photos and recordings to the news. They'll eat it up and Garzonas' dad will have his immunity waived."

            Bruce looked over his shoulder. "The country has to waive immunity-"

            "And Felipe Garzonas isn't even the actual diplomat. Seriously Bruce, try something before writing off a case of a _serial rapist_!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

            "Cass, is there anything you can't do?"

            His ninja sister glanced his way and kept walking. Jason huffed, stepping over bodies. League of Shadows bodies. From on high, a woman eyed them sharply, dark hair cracking like a whip, black catsuit doing things for Jason's young body's libido that he hoped wouldn't get him in trouble.

            "Hey there pretty lady!"

            Frowning, the woman leapt down, landing gracefully and walking towards them with swaying hips.

            Jason grinned sashaying forward...

            Right into the sand. "Cass, what-"

            Cass sat crosslegged on his back.

            "Stupid." His sister grated. "I protect you."

            The warmth in his chest travelled up to his cheeks. Was this how damsels felt? Not bad. Or it could have been the rough play. And the image of his tiny sister bending him over her leg had him laughing into the sand.

            "Was there a purpose to your presence?"

            Oh, yeah, Talia. Clearing his throat, he put on his best smile. "We'd like a job."

            Talia wasn't impressed with his smile. As if she could take down ninja master Cassandra.

            "I don't hire children."

            He could feel Cass nod above him. She hadn't been keen on this plan from the getgo, almost certainly only sticking around to make sure Jason didn't almost die again. Too bad for both of them. Jason hadn't trekked halfway around the world for kicks.

            Hook. "Actually we'd probably be better than most of your normal employees to babysit and protect Damian."

            Talia's flat stare wobbled. "Who are you?"

            Line and sinker. "The question is whether we can be trusted to keep our mouths shut elsewhere."

            Talia's glare should not be have been that hot and Cass absolutely noticed, digging her heels into his shoulder blades. Right, no distractions. "So when can we meet the kid?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I implore you to inform me of any grammatical errors! XD

Chapter 11: 

            "Absolutely not! One brat is enough with mine coming along. I'm not your daycare center, Talia!" The tall wild haired woman, crossed her arms.

            Nearly full term, Jason had no doubt Cheshire was deadly as ever. If rumor was to be believed, she was even more ruthless pregnant than not. Harper always had been attracted to women who would satisfy his masochistic streak. (*coughDonnacoughKoricough*)

            "Jason and Cassandra will be Damian's playmates." Cass blinked next to Jason while he gaped at Talia. Apparently she had no qualms about reducing them to the level of toddlers. Good to know, though it made his past interactions with her...

            Jason shuddered, pulling his sister closer to him and away from the crazy death lady with questionable taste. Behind Jade, with his chest puffed up and arms crossed, Damian was glaring at them. Frankly he looked more like a minature Superman than Batman that way. "No!"

            Damian stomped his foot, his lips drooping in a frown. "I do no' wan' them."

            "Tt. Damian, you have to pronounce the 't's." Talia lectured, brushing aside her son's disapproval.

            Cass was frozen, wide eyes on Damian. She was probably blown by the amount of ego wedged into that tiny body. The baby (he couldn't be older than three) was going very red, and when none of the women made a move to do anything about it, Jason scooped him up.

            "Don't be like that, Damimaimy. We'll be best friends."

            "No!" A little fist smacked against his nose. Jason resisted glaring at Talia. It hurt, and any stronger would have crushed the cartilage. Apparently it was never too early to start turning a baby into a killing machine. "You look stupid!" Damian screamed; apparently he had two defaults, loud and explosive. "I will no' play with peasan's!"

            A vein twitched behind his eye. "Alright, brat." Damian yelped as Jason forced the kid into Cass's arms. "Put that rich brain of yours to work and teach Cass how to speak. I'll chill with your sexy babysitter."

            He could feel Cheshire's glare between his shoulder blades, but it was Cass's frown that had him subsiding. Right, no use getting worked up by a brat, by Damian.

            Said toddler was staring at him with wide eyes and Jason purposefully looked away. Damian's lower lip trembled for a second before he turned to Cass, his tiny fingers curling in her shirt. "You can no' speak? I will 'e-t-teach you."

            Cass's cheeks pinked as she settled Damian in a steadier hold. "I try, sensei."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 

            Barbara Gordon swung up to WE Tower, perching on a ledge. She didn't have to wait long.

            Batman materialized from the shadows, looking rather like a magic curtain than a person or a bat. "Did you need something, B?"

            Bruce didn't speak, grim brooder to the last, though it did make her wonder if he was paying attention or monologuing in his mind. Maybe he was practicing Brucie's pickup lines.

            Another grapple latched onto the ledge, pulling two figures to the peak. Nightwing and... Robin? Dick grinned at her, and she didn't skip a beat planting her feet as he threw himself at her in what he insisted was a hug but was always more of a full body grope. The kid in the Robin suit was fidgeting, uncomfortable with the less than flat roof. "Binary fission, N?"

            "Ha, ha." Nightwing leapt back, landing perfectly, the showoff, and caught up the boy in a hug that lifted him off the roof. "This is the new Robin. Isn't he adorable?"

            The 'adorable Robin' was trying to elbow Dick, his scowl coming out as more of a pout. "Why isn't he wearing the scaly panties?"

            Dick put Robin down as the kid frowned up at him. Apparently the armored pants weren't the kid's idea. Nightwing grimaced. "No way I'm gonna let anyone ogle my Babybird's legs. Batgirl, what are you thinking?"

            "Don't call me that!" The kid pouted, blushing under his domino. Well, it was good to know Dick wouldn't be pushing his exhibitionist tendencies onto anyone else. Putting on her best smile, Barbara approached the bristling bird.

            "I'm Batgirl, looking forward to working with you, Robin." The boy looked stunned at her offered hand. Great, another trauma victim. Where the heck did Bruce find these kids? His shock quickly dissolved into lip trembling joy and he took her hand.

            "I'll do my best."

            "Batgirl." Oh, so now Bruce was ready to speak. "Have you seen this boy?"

            The picture was of a preteen boy delivering an impressive round house kick. "Nope, but does he have anything to do with this?" She fished a postcard out of her belt. It had been in her mailbox this morning with Wayne Manor as the return address. The picture was of a red helmet.

            _BG, keep an eye on Timmy for me. I'll send you a cute protégé of your own soon._

_-JPT (or RH, cause Bruce is probably having an aneurism over this by now :P)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: 

            Jason reigned in his temper as he felt Damian glare his way. The little demon hadn't let up in a week, pouting before writing him off. How did Dick put up with the Bat-shit mood swings?!

            Probably better than Jason, but Dick was just weird like that. And besides, he had work to do.

            "The kid won't budge. Be the adult and go talk to him." Cheshire was sharpening a knife dramatically. She was full to bursting and Jason was getting worried that no one else was around. Talia put a lot of faith in Jason, but to deliver a baby?! (He had helped deliver a baby twice, once before trying to take Bruce's tires and once after. But he didn't remember anything beyond his own pep talks. It's blood, it's not blood, it's gunk and yuck and ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew... that's what newborn babies look like?)

            "From where I'm sitting, there's another baby right here." Jason scooted closer even as Jade glared, the knife twirling ominously. "You gonna raise her out here?"

            That got her to stop and with a sigh, Jade Nyugen sank into the armchair. Her hands on almost born baby Lian. "I'd rather send her to her father, but..."

            "Harper's a junkie." Cheshire stiffened and glared at him. Jason was fiddling with his socks, but could see because Bats had 360 degree vision. "But don't worry. Lian will turn him around."

            "Why do you know her name?"

            "I'm omniscient hot mommaOW!" A pebble smacked against his head and Jason turned in time to see Cass plop down next to him. Damian stuck his tongue out at him, but his sister was staring flatly. Jason sighed. "Alright, no flirting with Ja-" Cass leaned closer. "-Cheshire! Cheshire!"

            With a satisfied nod, Cass went back to her lessons. Damian had actually begun sticking his fingers in her mouth to try to help her shape more words. Cheshire hadn't batted an eye, and Jason was just worried the bugger would get Cass sick, or get her to speak like him.

            Cheshire was now staring intently at Jason. "Can you keep my daughter safe?"

            Damn, that was sobering. "If you mean away from the life, sure."

            "I'm due tomorrow. I'll prepare everything you need to get away from Talia. Are you taking the kid?"

            Child kidnapping for the win! "Damian, want to see your father and brothers?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 

            There was almost definitely something inherently wrong with getting assent from a small child about whether he wanted to travel without his mother's permission.

            But then, there was something wrong with Talia. What kind of mom (claiming sanity) murdered her own child? (He did not have mommy issues, fuck you Harper!)

            Yeah, Jason was not sorry for jumping the gun on this one. So now their group of four was powering through the mountains, two of their number too uncoordinated with their legs to support themselves. Damian was clinging to Cass's back, eyes fixed on the sheer drop, and Jason had an armful of baby Lian who was wailing and screaming. The poor girl hadn't stop since her mother had left, intending to draw the Shadows off their tail.

            "Come on, sweetie pie. I miss your mom too, but I'm gonna bring you to your dad." He rocked the girl a little desperately. Cass had all jumped off the side when he'd tried to give her the baby.

            "Cupcake, Little Red-"

            "Thodd, your inane nicknames are irritating her." Jason spared Damian a pouty look and kept rocking the baby. The littlest bat had gotten much better at pronouncing his ts, though Jason was beginning to dread the inevitable verbal tic.

            "Too much wind." Cass shuffled over, fingers trembling as she refastened Lian's blankets. With the sheets settled closer to her ears, the baby started to calm down.

            Of course, Jason freaked out when his sister started unzipping his jacket. "Cass, it's freezing!"

            "Baby is cold and too windy." Hey almost a complete and grammatically correct sentence. He'd have to get the demon brat a candy bar. Damian snickered and Jason frowned. No candy. Cass could have it.

            They bundled Lian into his jacket, his shirt having come off at some point. ("Cass! I love you, but Dick will kill me if we-" "Jason, no talking.") The little redhead whimpered, but settled down, enveloped in his body heat. At least he had a free hand now. "Cass, are you a baby whisperer?"

            Cass blinked and looked to Damian for clarification. Of course, Damian had been raised by ninja with no perception of pop culture so he just shrugged. He was surrounded by innocents.

            Lian gurgled at his collarbone. "Honey, if you throw up on me, we'll have a problem."

            "I told you to stop with the absurd names!" But Damian was drowned out by Lian's renewed wails.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is funny cause I never really found crying babies to be funny. But I'm not sure what other humor I can get out of Lian until she gets used to the group. *shrugs*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to write filler for a crack fic?

Chapter 15:          

           Step, step, step...

            "HEEE!" Jason screamed, throwing himself against the cave wall as slim fingers wrapped around his ankle.

            Miraculously Damian and Lian didn't wake where the brat was curled around the baby.

            In any case, Cass's expression was a big question mark, no doubt wonder why he'd been trying to sneak out of the cave.

            "Look it's just..." Cass removed her hand from his foot and sat down, rubbing her upper arms. It was completely fucking freezing outside so they'd settled for the first dry place where they could build a fire. Although this was less of a cave, and more of a crevice.

            His sister didn't let up her inquiring stare. Jason took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I gotta go do a thing."

            Yeah, that could have come out vaguer. Tilting her head, Cass jerked Damian's arm, waking up the brat.

            "Waz.. Why are we awake?" Assassin baby and everything, Damian's eyes dissected the situation and frowned. "Where do you think you're going, Todd?"

            Jason goggled at the spitting munchkin, and would have said something, or smacked the kid, but Lian was up. And very loudly announcing it.

            Damian flinched back at the wails and Jesus, where did she get the lung capacity for that. With a sigh, Jason ruffled through their bag, finding the dried formula and a water bottle. Definitely not the best, but there was little they could do until they got somewhere with grocery stores. But Jason had been raised in a food desert for twelve years before experiencing the wonders of Pennyworth Food. Lian would be okay for a little while.

            Cass picked up Lian only because Jason's hands were full mixing the formula and Damian was on the other side of the crevice. When they shoved the bottle into Lian's mouth she squeaked, her tiny hands coming up to the sides of the plastic.

            Half a bottle later, Little Red was making spit bubbles. Fascinated at her ingenuity.

            Apparently Damian and Cass were just as star struck, and didn't complain when Jason grabbed a flashlight (they had three and several packs of batteries) and headed out of the cave.

            Adorable as Lian was, Jason would feel inevitable doom looming a little less when he got her back to the States. Cheshire was one thing, but Harper would be... Fucking, Harper!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 

            This was memorable. Jason would have laughed but too much inhalation would skewer his diaphragm. Essence was just sadistic enough that she might graze his phrenic nerve. Dying with hiccups. Urg.

            "Let's see the runt." And there she was, the last of his teachers and the least disappointment to boot.

            "Ol' bitch! I've missed-" Jason was slammed face first into the dirt.

            "You've clearly learned no manners, boy." Ducra, his beautiful hag mentor sat on his back unceremoniously. Christ, he'd missed her.

            Essence had stepped back, but was nearly spitting with rage and yeah... Jason would have to do something about that. But first.

            "How come you remember me?"

            Ducra looked at him like he was stupid, which had been the norm when he'd been with her. Jason was starting to worry that he was a masochist. "You jump worlds and think it'll go unnoticed, boy?"

            Flashing his most flirtatious grin, Jason preened. "Aw, I didn't know you cared, teach."

            Ducra bared her teeth, shooing away the others with a great wrinkled hand. Essence glared at him but left and Jason stuck out his tongue at her. Bitch. "Don't be riling her up, boy. I'll handle it."

            Jason blinked and let his head thump into the dirt. "S'aru?"

            "Indeed."

            "Hmm." Whatever Jason's feeling on the demigod, he knew better than to voice them. Cause, you know, _demigod._ "I got a party of three kids. Think we can crash here for a while."

            "Should have brought them straight here, you fool boy. Although..."

            A twig snapped and Jason looked up.

            Cass was there, Lian bundled against her chest, Damian holding her other hand. The demon brat was glaring daggers at him and Jason ignored the fuck outta that. "Guys! Guess what, I got us some swanked out cave space."

            Ducra smacked the back of his head. "You three are bone tired, clean up and rest. I'll deal with this brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably gave Ducra a speech pattern that doesn't work for a 3000 year old person. meh.
> 
> Also... I reread all my chapters and am personally appalled with the number of grammatical errors. I am not worthy of you all reading my awful mistakes. Thank you so much for bearing with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 

            Oliver Queen was just getting out of the bath after a long night of patrolling when his front door was kicked in.

            "I've had enough of this, Ollie!" His ex-sidekick/partner, Roy Harper stormed into the front hall. When did he get inside the house?

            "Roy, what are you doing here?" Last he'd heard the boy, now a man, had been brought back to rehab by Nightwing.

            "As if you don't know." The redhead sneered, throwing his saddlebag onto sitting room table. Dozens of papers flew out and when Oliver reached down he realized they were all postcards.

            _Buck up your Spirits without Spirits!_ "What is this?"

            Roy looked ready to scream, but his partner had always been able to read his face. "Oh God, you're not kidding. Then who the fuck sent these?!"

            While the younger man was dissolving into a panic attack, Oliver looked through the other postcards. All of them had Mount Justice as the return address and were each  brightly decorated with a different slogan.

_Hugs not Drugs!_

_Drinking isn't cool! It makes you act like a fool!_

_Drug Free is the Way to Be_

            He almost laughed but Roy glared ferociously. "That's just one bag. There's three more at the Center."

            O-Okay... That was a little worrying. He had assumed no one would be interested in Roy after he'd kicked him out of the house. Honestly, none of the reporters had bothered the kid after that stunt. "It could be Nightwing or one of the other Titans."

            "Funny thing. Dick said it was probably _you_ or one of the League!"

            "Come on, Roy. I wouldn't-"

            "Is my replacement around?"

            "Mia is at the Rec Center-"

            "Great, I'm crashing here for a few days. I swear any more stupid cards and I might explode."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what Green Arrow is like. So if he's OOC I'm really sorry. He won't be around for many chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 

            "And... Baa!"

            Lian squealed, obscenely entertained by the child shaped creature.

            "Uh, S'aru-"

            "Silence, Jason Peter Todd. I am preoccupied." It was amazing how quickly the eyes slanted, dismissing Jason as less than an ant.

            The demigod returned to making silly faces at Lian, and, seriously, the girl was giong to be spoiled rotten by the time he got her to her father. Between Damian and Cass (and yeah, himself) and now the All-Caste (S'aru included), the little creampuff was eating up the attention.

            At least she wasn't crying anymore.

            Cass and Damian were on the other side of the cave, where Damian had been blown when he'd taken offense to the demigod's interest in the littlest rugrat.

            "Look, S'aru-"

            "Shh!" S'aru beckoned him closer, Lian sleeping.

            "Dude, I need answers. How the hell did I get here?"

            S'aru scowled, rocking Lian gently, and Jason was reminded of being scolded by Alfred.

            "I won't tell you."

            Jason blinked. "Why not?"

            S'aru smiled, wide and boring too many teeth. "You are not permitted to know. I suspect the universe would implode if you were to become aware."

            Cass had pulled Damian back to the demigod's perch. Damian's fingers twitching to hold Lian. Yeah, this could be a problem if the brat decided he wanted her with him at the manor.

            "So... uh, can I go back?" Not that he didn't like this world. It was pretty fun and so much less dramatic while he kept his distance from all things Bruce Wayne. (Not that he didn't love his Bruce, but there tended to be a lot of explosions and bodily harm when they crossed paths. It just wasn't the kind of relationship conducive to actual interaction.)

            "Maybe. Again, I won't say. Now leave my presence. Go pester that other one who arrived with you."

            "LIAN! Give her Back!" Damian whined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revati: Thanks, S'aru. I was worried I'd actually have to come up with an explanation for this fic.  
> S'aru: no prob  
> revati: XD


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 

                “I don’t want to!” Damian planted his feet, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk. They were standing on the train station platform that would take Damian and Cass from California to NYC.

                Jason was ready to tear his hair out. “I know you’d rather be on a plane, Little D, but you and Cass don’t have the documentation to get in the air.”

                Damian scowl-pouted more adorably than he had any right. Returning from the station’s McDonalds (thank fuck for the Dollar Menu), Cass had two Happy Meals. “Come on, Dami, the train is just as good a mode of transportation.”

                “Damian, not… does not want leave.” Damian went bright red at Cass’s words. For all his ego, he was only three. Jason knelt down, careful not to jostle the baby.

                “Is this about Lian? I promise I’ll protect her. You don’t need to worry about her.”

                Damian squirmed and holy crap! Were those tears?

                “Dami-”

                “Come with us!” Fat droplets were rolling down his cheeks and even Cass was in shock. The toddler was shaking and Jason handed Lian to Cass before scooping up Bruce’s son. He dearly hoped Dick wouldn’t kill him for taking Damian’s maybe first hug. Damian cried snotty tears into his collarbone. The kid hadn't even cried for Talia!

                “I’ll be in Gotham soon.” He rubbed circles into Damian’s back. “Just a few more family members to find, Damian.” He pressed a postcard into the child’s hands. “Give that to Bruce. Don’t fight with Tim, and remember, Alfred is the boss.”

                Cass’s smile was wobbling. And like, why? Why, damnit?! “Want to say bye for now to Lian?”

                Damian climbed down, taking Lian and burying his face in the baby blanket. Cass tackled Jason, holding tight enough to crack ribs and Jason (whose arms were pinned) leaned back enough to kiss her forehead. “You’ll love Babs. She’ll love you. Then get your butt over to Wayne Manor so Dick can hug the crap out of you.”

                The siren blared and the pair stepped onto the train, waving through the open windows. “Now remember, when you get to New York, take the bus to Gotham! If you need anything call Bruce!” The train blared again and pulled out of the station with a piercing whistle.

                Lian pouted. “Yeah, I miss them too.”

                “Then you should have gone with them.”

                Jason smiled as a red haired goddess floated down before him. “Hey, Kori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... what's obvious is obvious. This was not supposed to be a funny chapter. It's really just set up for... the "second arc" if you can call it that. Jason's ensured all the BatClan members (except Steph) are heading to or already at Wayne Manor. Now Jason has to pick up the rest of his motley crew, Lian being the first, and Kori now the second. 
> 
> For anyone waiting for Steph, she will show up! I do have a question regarding her. What does her mom do? I'm pretty sure she's alive, but was she a significant character in Steph's story? Or can I just write her out?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: 

            It was official. Lian was in love.

            Three days later and she was still refusing to look at anything not Kori. When Jason had forced the alien to actually _tell_ the Titans she was flying the coop instead of just going AWOL, Lian had taken to staring at the doors.

            "Harper is going to kill me if you wind up as dumb as he is in the face of Kori's... everything."

            A tiny fist lashed out, smacking his eyes. "Damian taught you that didn't he?"

            "Jason!" The door flew open, Kori flying in after it. "I have tried to reason with them to no avail-"

            "That's okay, Kori-"

            "-so I have brought them here."

            "What?"

            And a band of brightly colored teens without the ability to dress themselves (not that he had any right to judge), jammed into the motel room, covering the bed, chair and most of the floor (the room was tiny). Lian, whose view of Kori was obstructed by Cyborg , screamed, silencing the crowd. Jason rocked her desperately until he realized the silence had become pointed, as in pointed at him.

            (Wally) "Oh my God! Kori raped a little boy!"

            (Garth) "Now hold on. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for-"

            (Wally) "That kid has red hair! There's only one bed!"

            (Vic) "Starfire, I don't know how you Tameranians do things, but there are rules about minors and sexual inter-"

            (Donna) "What's the problem? He's obviously capable."

            Lian's scream pitched well above anyone's comfort and the room settled into a distressed rumble. Jason gaped at the Titans.

            "Uh, hi. I'm Jason-"

            Wally, suddenly in front of him, cupped his jaw. "Holy cow, his voice hasn't even dropped! Don't worry kid, we'll take it from here. Don't feel like you need to put up with Kori just because she could melt your face."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! I'm going to be taking my second Haitus starting tomorrow and will not be posting again until... November 6.
> 
> I'm so sorry, but I basically bombed my last midterms and I really need to study. Please bare with me during these two weeks. 
> 
> I've uploaded two chapters today so make sure you read chapters 21 and 22.

Chapter 21: 

            When Tim opened the door, there was a scowling baby on the doorstep.

            Tim closed his eyes, rolled them until they hurt and opened them again. Nope, the toddler was still there.

            "Hello?" Being an only child, he's never really had the opportunity to interact with children. "Are you lost?"

            The child's frown deepened (if that was possible) and Tim looked around. There weren't any adults. "I am Damian Wayne. I demand to see my Father."

            Tim goggled at the boy's crossed arms. He did have the same blue eyes, but Bruce didn't have any kids. (Dick was still legally his ward.) Regardless...

            "Wayne Manor is next door."

            The boy blinked and looked to the right, across the vast expanse of terrain separating the Drake house from Wayne Estate. Yeah, he didn't blame the kid for assuming this was the last house on the block. "Do you have a guardian with you?"

            "Cassandra escorted me to the gate. I see we were mistaken." And then the maybe three year old turned and walked deliberately over the grass, taking the fastest path between two points.

            Tim so had see this and pulled on a jacket. "I'll walk you."

            The boy looked affronted and Tim added, "I know Bruce and everyone else. I can tell you about them if you'd like."

            "Are you Timothy Drake?"

            "Yes, how do you know that?" He hadn't exactly been Robin for very long and Bruce was ultraparanoid about the cape. He'd even insisted on getting his parents to agree to Dick "tutoring" him every night so he would have a legitimate excuse to be out of the house and stay at the Manor overnight without raising suspicion. It was as if Tim hadn't been sneaking out every night for months.

            "Jason told me not to quarrel with you."

            Tim's tripped, catching himself at the last second (one benefit of the crazy Robin training). He rounded on Damian, catching the collar of his grey tunic (seriously what was with the foreign clothes?) and shook him. "Jason? You know Jason? Is he okay? When is he coming back?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! I'm going to be taking my second Haitus starting tomorrow and will not be posting again until... November 6.
> 
> I'm so sorry, but I basically bombed my last midterms and I really need to study. Please bare with me during these two weeks.
> 
> I've uploaded two chapters today so make sure you read chapters 21 and 22.

Chapter 22: 

            The rest of the walk to Wayne Manor was filled with Damian recounting his time with Jason. Tim frowned. The kid had got to be with Jason for fewer days, but the hours amounted to more.

            And apparently Jason had brought a teenage girl and an _actual newborn baby_ back to the United States. (Tim had no idea how he'd managed to leave the country to begin with.)

            The kid was smart, scarily so and Tim had no trouble believing this was Bruce Wayne's illegitimate son. Both Talia and Ra's had been spotted in New York by Wonder Woman, who had taken their presence as a personal insult.

            Tim glanced around again. None of the shadows were moving. Just a few more dozen steps to the doors.

            Damian had been, well... not awed at the gate to the Wayne Estate, but maybe satisfied? Tim hoped not, they did not need a spoiled brat in their midst. The kid knew all about Bruce and Batman and apparently expected to be Bruce's heir. But the kid had been polite. He hadn't demanded Robin from Tim in any case. In another life they definitely would have hated each other, but Damian was taking Jason's words to heart.

            And how in the world had Jason known about Damian? Cassandra Cain and Lian Harper (Tim wasn't going to jump to conclusions until Jason confirmed who Lian was) seemed random enough, but Damian Wayne? Bruce's illegitimate child who the big guy didn't know about and who was still young enough that the League of Shadows hadn't completely brainwashed him?

            Climbing the last step to the front entrance, Tim smiled. "Yes, Bruce might own the place, but Alfred is definitely the one in charge."

            Tim rang the doorbell, hearing the gongs inside. It was much more dignified than the buzzer at his house.

            "Coming!" Dick was probably running down the grand staircase, or sliding down the ramp. Oh!

            "Damian, I don't know if Jason told you but-" Too late, the door flew open and Tim ducked behind Damian. Dick stared, his eyes growing to the size of saucers as he took in the proud three year old.

            _Three... Two... One_

            "Who are you, cutie?!" Dick scooped up a startled Damian, clutching the boy to his chest. He beamed at Tim. "You're the best babybird."

            Tim felt his cheeks flare and remembered Jason's roguish smile. "Don't call me that!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: 

            Jason's legs dangled over the edge of the crumbling apartment complex, tanned almost the color of the brick. Kori was fussing with Lian behind him. With a stern reminder from Wally not to put out to aliens if he didn't want to and a dozen emergency numbers, Jason had gotten Kori to fly their little group to Chicago. Supergirl had taken one look at them and handed Jason a few stacks of bills. _The displaced support each other!_

            Lian bayed at Kori, and Jason knew his friend was smiling. Lian was an angel, getting Kori to open up, to be lighter and happier. Just two more to pick up here.

            A young woman threw open the vestibule door, swearing heavily. She was probably mid to late twenties with brown hair and was petite with a chubbiness to her face and hips that spoke of motherhood.

            But the scowl on her face didn't, and it didn't change when a small girl stumbled out of the apartment after her. "Mommy! Wait! Please don't go!"

            The woman didn't react, ducking into a subway stairwell across the street. Before the girl could run after her Jason swung down, catching the girl and pulling her back to the curb. Without her purse, it was likely her mother would be back. The little girl looked up at him with wide red-rimmed eyes and he wanted to smack the woman anyway. Jason took a moment to note the clear skin and auburn hair. His Sasha's red hair had been from the mask, but she'd been a redhead as a child until she grew into the brown. Damn, he was the odd one out in the hair department.  

            Kori landed next to them and Sasha's eyes widened further. Jason didn't blame her, Kori was rather a sight with the glowing green eyes, orange skin, and penchant for breaking public decency laws.

            "You're pretty." Of course, there was also that. Sasha's voice was clear and infectious even with tears on her face. Mind made up, Jason pulled her onto his lap on the apartment stairs. Sasha looked back and up at him, her blue eyes at least the same as in his memories. "Who are you?"

            "I'm Jason. That's Kori and Lian. What's your name?" God, she was small, not much bigger than Damian which was... actually kind of terrifying in its implications despite her mostly decent clothes.

            "I'm Sasha. I'm five." She smiled with several gaps in her teeth. "I'm hungry." Her small fingers settled over his arms, warm and a little sweaty. She was mindblowingly skinny and Jason remembered how hard it was to get Sasha to eat even when she'd been older.

            "Why don't we get some ice cream, Princess? No, Kori, I'm not referring to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So... Jason's kind of become a serial kidnapper by this point. Well, I'm not sorry. But Sasha won't join the group properly for another few chapters.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: 

            "Starfire? What are you doing in Chicago?"

            Koriand'r smiled, smooth and sly, and Roy fought down a blush. "It's wonderful to see you again, Roy."

            Was it?

            "Harper! About time." A red haired brat with a baby in one arm and another red haired girl trailing behind him grinned cheekily. "Like the cards?"

            "You?! You sent those?" The kid couldn't be older than eleven or twelve. The latest one had been mailed from Chicago. Naturally, he'd bailed on Ollie and come up to put a dent in the sender.

            "Hm. So pack yer shit! We're heading to Gotham!"

            "Wait, why Gotham? ... are you a Bat? I'd heard they grabbed a new kid." But there was no way Batman would let a rookie wander around outside of his city.

            "Do I look like a Batboy?" The kid threw back his head, the clearly dyed red strands falling back from teal green eyes. No the kid really didn't fit the Dick description.

            "Roy, has Star City been any help to you recently? Come with us." Kori floated over to the mouthy brat, the group of four resembling some deranged family.

            "And join the Red Rockets?" He grinned at the appalled looked on the boy's face.

            " _Red Rockets?_ Absolutely not. It's alliterative and stupid. We are not turning into a parody of the Royal Flush Gang."

            The girl giggled and ducked behind the boy when Roy turned his gaze on her.

            "Don't be scaring Sasha with your mug, Harper. Oh, and I'm Jason. This adorable bundle of sunshine and death is Lian. So are you in or not?"

            "Am I in, Jason?" Sasha asked, tugging sleeve. Jason beamed at her.

            "Of course, you think I'd leave you to your parents now?"

            "What?" Sasha wasn't an orphan. Jason's smiled ferociously.

            "That's just how I role, Harper. Better get used to it. I'm taking all the castoffs."

            "Are you sure-"

            "And by the way, this is Lian, your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized another chapter to bring Sasha in would be unnecessarily sad, so I scrapped that idea. Also, I am well aware that kids are not this receptive to being separated from their parents, regardless of how awful they are. I'm just sacrificing more angst to get the kids together faster.   
> With regard to Jason's eyes, I've never been sure whether they were supposed be just blue or more green or whatever. My excuse here is that the red hair makes his eyes look more green.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: 

            Oh yes, Barbara could work with this.

            The nymph-like Asian girl who'd arrived on her doorstep had managed to beat her down in almost no time compared to even Batman. Cassandra Cain, the daughter of Lady Shiva and David Cain according to the postcard she'd come with, couldn't read words and had an extremely limited vocabulary but she could read people better than anyone Barbara had encountered.

            Bruce was going to be so jealous he didn't get his mitts on this girl first.

            "So... you've met the mysterious Jason?" Barbara leaned against the counter as the girl devoured a box of cereal.

            Cassandra smiled around a mouthful, swallowing carefully (at least there was that). "Jason brings me to America."

            Her accent was infectious. "Mhm. And what did he tell you to do?"

            Her brows furrowed adorably and Barbara's fingers twitched. Damn, how did Bruce manage to resist cuddling all the kids he surrounded himself with? “Jason says, _You’ll love Babs. She’ll love you. Then get your butt over to Wayne Manor so Dick can hug the crap out of you_.”

            Well, she could imitate voices, but clearly didn't understand all the words. Did Jason sound like that? It was good to know he'd been genuinely wobbling about sending a girl who could barely speak across the country _with only a three year old._

            "Well, I won't be putting you on the streets until you're at least caught up with school." However tolerant she was, Barbara had a tic about working with people without a certain level of academic intelligence. It was probably Bruce and Dick who'd spoiled her to anyone less than a genius. "Do you know what handle you want to use?"

            Cassandra blinked at her. "I don't understand-"

            "What should people call you when you work with me?"

            The girl chewed, her head tilted not unlike a bird. That would be odd, a female Robin.

            "Batman."

            Or a Batsuit with breasts. "You want to be Batman?"

            "Yep." Cass's smile was settled. She'd take nothing less. Barbara smiled. So much fun.

            "Sure, Cass."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jason did stalk the Batgirls before falling into the past. XD Hope you guys like what I did with Crystal Brown.

Chapter 26: 

            "Are we all here?" Jason adjusted Sasha who had fallen asleep on his back. Lian cooed against Roy's shoulder and Kori glided off the train, carrying all their bags.

            As they stepped out of the station Jason took a deep breath and smiled. The polluted air, the bleak gothic spires, the madness rumbling through the ground. There wasn't any place like home.

            Roy's eye twitched, clearly rethinking his decision to move into the most volatile city in the country. Jason navigated them through the throng of pedestrians and they actually got several looks. Maybe red wasn't the most inconspicuous color.

            A tiny blonde darted past, hair tied back in an adorable ponytail. She looked back and Jason's mouth fell open.

            "So cute!" Stephanie Brown squealed, looking between Sasha and Lian.

            "Stephanie? There you are!" A matronly brunette appeared, pulling her daughter into a relieved hug. "Did your father not even wait until I was here?!"

            Cluemaster... right. Jason stepped up, catching the woman's attention. From what he could remember, she hadn't been the best of moms, but Jason knew first hand that a mom did not have to be perfect to be perfect for you. The marks on her arm were too similar to his mother's. He hiked up Sasha and held out a hand. "I'm Jason Todd, Ma'am."

            Crystal Brown blinked down at him and took in their makeshift family. She was observant enough to tell they weren't all related by blood. Something hardened in her eyes and she smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you, Jason. Are you and your family new to Gotham?"

            Jason grinned. "Sort of. This is a homecoming for me, but we're going to try to find somewhere better to live than Crime Alley."

            "We live near Gotham General. Swing by and I'm sure Steph would be happy."

            Steph's eyes were just as hard as her mother's and Jason could see the schemes cooking in both women. "Of course, and maybe Steph would like to come over to our place once we're settled down?"

            "As long as the babies are around." Steph blew a kiss, the little fox, and she and her mother disappeared into the crowd.

            "What was that?" Roy had a hand on his hip and Jason beamed.

            "Oh Harper. You'll have to get used to my methods. There are plenty more kids for us to grab in Gotham."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: 

            "Drake, shield me!"

            Tim looked up as Damian swerved into the library. Oh no...

            Dick was on his heels, making the sharp turn at the door as Damian ducked behind the curtains. The bump was obvious, but Nightwing went for the more obvious target and jumped, landing on Tim before he could scurry away. Warm arms locked his arms to his sides and Tim tried very hard not to let his happiness show. He didn't want to be treated even more like a baby, especially with Damian around.

            "Master Dick." Alfred was carrying a pot of tea and a frown. "It's nearly dinner time. Would you be so kind as to drag Master Bruce out of the Cave?"

            Dick and Tim winced; even the bump winced. Bruce had been less than... nurturing since Damian had arrived, which Dick had taken as his cue to ramp up his sibling affections.

            "But Alfreeeed!" Dick whined. Alfred sighed. Tim was amazed Dick had the courage to annoy the man.

            "Take Master Timothy." Dick beamed and Tim braced himself for Dick bouncing down to the Cave.

*          *          *          *          *

            "Red hair. And you're sure he mentioned Batboys?" Bruce was barely holding it together.

            Green Arrow grimaced over the video call. "Well, Batboys seemed more like mocking, but he did imply he knew what your kids look like and that they all have common features. Do they?"

            Batman grit his teeth. Dark hair and blue eyes. How was it this bizarre family of redheads whom he had no leash on knew so much about the Batman? Tim and Jason Todd were enough. At least both boys were from Gotham. How had a group consisting of children and Starfire managed to figure them out? He'd have to give Dick a stern talking to. Clearly his ward hadn't kept his identity as secret as ordered.

            "Oh, and Roy is heading to Gotham with them. Hope you don't mind. I don't think Roy will be picking up his bow for a while, not with so many kids to take care of."

            "B! Dinner!" Bruce winced, turning to glare at Dick, who'd at least had the sense to slap dominos on his eyes and Tim's. Damian was thankfully nowhere in sight. The boy had been less than impressed with his father after his adventures with Jason. Not about the crime fighting or secret identities, but about why Bruce didn't just use his influence to stomp out crime. If only it were that easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ollie was spying from a nearby rooftop. So he could see redhaired Jason, but couldn't hear him introduce himself to Roy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: 

            "There it is!" Jason fished out the last of his emergency funds, twenty dollars total, from underneath the box spring he'd called a bed before the manor. Good times.

            "We're not living here." Kori was adamant, as were the others. Jason had tuned them out. "Ahah, and where shall we live that we can actually afford."

            "I can get Ollie to spot us." Roy refused to put Lian down anywhere. Probably safer, who knew what crawled in his old apartment.

            "Jason?" Sasha was glued to the window (really a hole in the wall). "There's someone out there."

            "Yeah, Sash?" Jason leaned over her, pocketing the bills and coins. Across the street a single light was on, highlighting rather well a large figure bearing down on two smaller ones. A window shattered as a bottle broke through and smashed against the pavement.

            "Okay, Harper, Kori, we'll leave, but first..."

            Roy groaned, but Kori was already on the move, shooting into the apartment and delivering a blast of green light. The rest of them picked up their stuff (namely the kids) and ran out, meeting Kori who was totting two more kids.

            The older, a young girl around his age, was panting. "Thanks, Lady." She was clutching a small boy around Tim's age to her chest. Both had dark hair and enough light bruising to indicate their likely alcoholic father did this regularly.

            "Jason." Roy warned, but Jason smiled.

            "We're all runaways, sort of. Want to come with us?"

            The sister narrowed her eyes at them. "Is this lady staying?"

            "Yep, and this lug behind me is pretty good with a bow and arrow, or just about any weapon, really."

            Kori smiled. "We protect our own."

            "Even if our definition of that keeps expanding spontaneously." Roy grumbled.

            The girl looked carefully at Sasha and Lian. "I'm Harper Row and this is my little brother, Cullen."

            The siblings had identical warm brown eyes and Jason smiled, extending his hand. "Jason Todd. Guess this means I don't need to dye my hair anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harper and Cullen have joined the group and Carrie will be appearing soon-ish. If there are any other characters you guys want Jason to pick up, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your suggestions. It'll take some time for me to rework my outline to fit these characters in but I will try to give them all at least a mention. Whether join Jason's entourage, wind up at the Manor, or just visit Gotham occasionally is still up in the air.

Chapter 29: 

            Jason sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom. Sasha charged his legs and he scooped her up. She was beaming and buried her nose behind his ear. "What's up, Sash?" 

            "We like you better with dark hair." Kori was lounging on the couch, her feet on Roy's lap as Harper and Cullen played with Lian. The newcomers had taken remarkably to the infant and Jason wasn't sure they shouldn't bottle that and sell the shit out of it.

            The apartment had been signed on after checking for leaks and broken windows with the group pooling all their money for the down payment (Jason wasn't going to question the $800 in small bills Kori had produced from a subspace pocket since there was simply no room in her "clothes"). The neighborhood was... Jason would hesitate to say better than Crime Alley, but it was at least closer to the outskirts of East End.

            "Ollie agreed to help with rent until Kori and I get jobs." Roy was frowning at his cell.

            "Something wrong?" Jason grabbed two protein bars and a water bottle from the table, determined to make Sasha eat before she fell asleep. His sidekick scrunched her face at the food, but willingly ate.

            "Thanks, Jason."

            Jason smiled and ruffled her hair. On the couch, Roy broke out of his stupor. "Ollie's picked up another orphan, Mia Dearden, a while back but now he's given her-"

            Kori landed on Roy's lap and kissed him squarely. Harper squawked, covering Cullen's eyes, and Jason handed her Sasha and herded the minors into the bedroom. When he turned, the kiss had gotten exponentially more indecent. 

            "Don't know about you, man, but a gender flipped Speedy sounds pretty hot to me."

            Roy choked on the kiss, and Kori pulled back with a laugh. Considering where their hands were, Jason was grateful they hadn't stayed in his single room apartment.

            "Dick was all for a new Robin, and Ollie said he wanted my permission. I guess I can calm down." Roy rested his head on Kori's shoulder, smiling at Jason.

            Jason nodded sagely. "It sets a good example for the next generation of sidekicks."

            "Really, Jason?" Kori teased and Jason found himself joining their hug despite himself.

            "Sorry to harsh on your ex, Kori."

            Roy snorted and leaned too far, making all of them hit the floor in a tangle.

            "Are you guys doing indecent things? I did not sign up for that!" Harper screeched from the other room. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: 

            "So, when are we enrolling you kids in school?"

            Jason paused halfway through frying an omelet (Alfred would be so proud of his cooking prowess). "School?"

            Roy hummed, rocking Lian as she laughed. "None of you are old enough to have finished mandatory education. Besides, Kori and I won't be able to look for work if we have to keep an eye on you."

            Kori blinked from where Harper was braiding her hair. "We really have to _work_?"

            "I think you're taking this parent thing too far." Jason bit out because school? Really? He hadn't been inside a classroom (outside crime fighting) since... before he'd died. Bruce certainly had never insisted he finish schooling. Honestly, he wondered what excuse Bruce had made to the school when he'd gallivanted off to find Sheila.

            "I want to go to school." Sasha piped in where she and Cullen were eating the first omelets. "They have computers."

            Cullen swallowed around a mouthful and nodded. "Yeah, and Harper loves fiddling with stuff in Tech class."

            "It'll give us something to do, and the landlord won't ask weird questions." Harper pulled the scrunchy off her wrist, binding the end of Kori's braid.

            Jason struggled for an excuse. "Don't we need like... solid paperwork?"

            "You mean you grabbed all these kids and weren't planning on preparing them for the future?" Roy loomed, clearly unimpressed. Honestly, Jason hadn't thought that far.

            "But I don't need to go to school right?" Jason pouted at Kori who knew full well that Jason was too old for middle school or high school.

            "The law says you have to finish up to tenth grade, Jason." Kori's eyes were dancing.  

            " You're going to school." Roy stomped over and pulled the spatula out of his hand. "I'll ask Dick to get Bruce to help us with the paperwork."

            Jason was still reeling. School? As if he had time for that.

            "If we're lucky, the big guy will let all of you attend Gotham Academy on scholarship. That would make things easier around here. We still need to buy a crib and all the baby things Lian needs and clothes for you cats and something that won't get Kori arrested and-"

            Jason put his head in his hands and groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jason fell into the past... but not really. This world is more like a few steps back and a few steps to the right. Basically, Ollie's not a jerk and Roy's already more or less over his addiction problems as long as he occupies himself with other things (like making himself the unofficial mom of the group). I'm not going to be strict with characterization mostly because DC doesn't lend itself readily to funniness or a light hearted atmosphere. Also, with so many characters to pull in, I have to warn you guys that I might not be able to flesh them all out the way I did with the Robins and Batgirls. If there is a particular character you really want to see get their own POV chapter then put that character in the comments and a general description of their personality and I'll try to run with it.
> 
> With regard to Conner Hawke... the above is mostly for him because... I don't know anything about him. I'm also not in the United States at the moment so I can't even get my hands on any issues that he might be in to help me out with characterizing him. 
> 
> Wow this is getting long. To wrap it up. I hope no one is that upset with the kids going to school, I just figured that would be the easiest way to pull in the rest of the characters. If I had Jason adopt everyone they would all turn into satellite characters. :(


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: 

            Clark watched as Bruce paced in front of his television.

            It was about as rare for Batman to leave his city as it was for Krypto (his new alien dog) to show up with a secret Kryptonian cousin (from Space!) and a baby clone to boot.

            But as both of those things were currently sleeping in his spare bedroom, Clark hadn't incapacitated the Dark Knight for being an obvious imposter.

            "Bruce, you know I enjoy your visits, but it's been three days. Don't you think you should be getting back to Gotham? I'm sure the boys miss you."

            Of course, the Bat hadn't abandoned his city completely, which was actually the problem. For the last two nights, Superman had been flying Batman to Gotham because Bruce was having a breakdown during the day in his apartment.

            Was Bruce chewing his thumb?! "Not yet! I have to find out how many little hellions know my secret."

            Clark tilted his head, confused. "I thought it was only Tim and that kid who ran off, Jason Todd?"

            "No, Queen found another in Chicago and he was supposed to be travelling with Harper. But I checked in on Harper yesterday, no redheaded boys! There was just a really tanned kid around that age!"

            "Did you ask, Roy where the boy went?"

            Bruce glared. Oh, right. Bats didn't ask anything unless they already knew the answer. A dull thud rocked the apartment and Clark sighed, trudging into the spare bedroom and picking up the baby clone. He hadn't thought of a name yet, though maybe something like Smasher or Destroyer would work. His walls (spouting more cracks and holes than his monthly salary could repair) certainly would agree.

            The phone rang and the baby fussed, not crying, thankfully. Clark juggled the child, putting the phone on speaker.

            "This is Kent."

            "Master Kent, Master Dick has called to ask Master Bruce for a favor regarding a friend hoping to enroll several children in Gotham Academy."

            "Bruce? Alfred wants to-"

            "Ask Lucius. I have too many other things to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a shameless plug for a spin off series I MIGHT do. Since KappaK asked for Krypto, I've been thinking of having Krypto also be from Jason's and Kori's universe. Being mans' (Kryptonians'?) best friend, he starts rounding up the superbabies! I'll have to do more research on the superfamily, but I will hopefully start writing it after Jason's segment is finished.
> 
> As for Superboy... I realize he's not supposed to exist yet. Just another thing I'm changing up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one will hopefully tie up some loose ends before the next arch starts (Gotham Academy). I'm not sure how well liked Gavin King is, but when I was looking up supporting characters, he showed up and I liked his story. I might pull him in again, but obviously, I made him... well, he's not evil, but he has more connections from a younger age.

Chapter 32: 

            Jason slipped through the open window, careful not to lose his grip on his precious cargo. Kori would be claiming responsibility tomorrow anyway.

            The lights turned on and Jason froze.

            Roy Harper was glaring down at him, which would not have been anything to worry about... except Kori was behind him eating some concoction she deemed as food. "Really, Star. It's been less than two days."

            Kori licked mustard? off her fingers without looking at him. "Why would you not let Roy know of your efforts? You never kept something this trivial from him before."

            "Kori, this isn't our Roy."

            "He is!" Kori looked indignant. "Now or in the future or anywhere else, Roy is ours!"

            "Roy would also like to know exactly what Jason was up to and when he planned on telling Roy he was _from the future_." Roy crossed his arms, but sounded more exasperated than angry.

            "How long have you known?" Because Jason really shouldn't have underestimated him.

            "I asked Kori before we got to Gotham. Care to answer my questions?"

            Jason shuffled his feet. "I... haven't really told anyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." There hadn't really been a reason not to tell Roy. Kori knew him and he hadn't told any of the kids... but really, Bruce was the only one he might be wary about finding out. Even that was less fear and more to avoid Bruce's paranoia, which would be stifling.

            Roy sighed and sat down on the floor, legs folded under him so he could lean against Kori's legs. "And tonight?"

            Jason smirked, glad Roy had dropped the issue, and upturned his paper bag. Roy picked up the cylinder and his eyes went wide at the papers: forged birth certificates for Jason and the minors. Gavin King was an _old_ friend, in that he'd handed Jason the papers and the work up and warned him not to do anything stupid because he wasn't bailing him out.

            "You are good, Jaybird."

            "She told you that?" Jason groaned. With any luck, this world's Dick wouldn't attach birdlike names to him and Jason wouldn't have to strangle them both.

            Roy smiled wickedly. "Yep, she told me everything."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

            "We're very sorry, sir." Kori stepped around the cart, her hips swaying.

            Seizing the opportunity, Jason grabbed Sasha while Harper grabbed Cullen and they got out of dodge. "Kori's really good at this." Harper laughed once they were safely in the bedding section.

            Roy and Kori had managed to land gigs at a local club, Roy as a bouncer and Kori as a waitress. Still, it was only enough to get food in all their stomachs three times a day. With more help from Ollie and from Kori's sticky fingers, they'd made enough money after a week for the gang to go shopping. They needed new clothes and school supplies.

            Cullen and Sasha had gone ballistic upon seeing the Walmart, running up and down the aisles and generally having way too much fun with the cart... which they had promptly crashed into a Pepsi Max display. Kori had arrived to _persuade_ the employee hounding them to leave off. It probably helped that despite wearing publically decent clothes, she clearly wasn't wearing a bra.

            "Jason, can we get this?" Cullen was holding a fleece covered in birds, Sasha a giggling bump underneath it.

            "Maybe when it gets cold, Cullen." Jason steeled himself against the boy's pout, which was somehow more lethal than Timmy's.

            "Gotcha!" Harper had snuck up behind the two and pulled them onto a bean chair, all three laughing as Sasha's popped her head out from under the fleece. Despite being twelve years old, Harper was very good with Cullen and had gotten used to looking after Sasha with almost no effort. Jason only knew of her as the genius who'd hacked B's surveillance in his time.

            Not one to be left out, Jason charged the bean, all four of them falling backwards as it flipped and landing at someone's feet.

            "You kids alright?" Jason looked up at the Brooklyn drawl and blinked.

            "We're good. Thanks, ma'am." Cullen smiled. Sasha crawled out from under the pile.

            Harper straightened and helped up Sasha. "Just having a little too much fun."

            Jason was still speechless, and Sasha frowned at him before looking up at the blond woman.

            "Who are you, pretty lady?"

            She had platinum blond hair, silver blue eyes, and dark red lips. Jason's mind readily supplied the red and black costume, the white face paint and black lipstick when she smiled and answered, "Harleen, Harleen Quinzel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I added Harley. I'm not sorry. I really like Harley and feel like Jason would have at least some interest in her because of her relationship with the Joker. Of course, the writers almost never have Jason actually clash with the Joker (weird considering how much great writing could come out of that conflict) so I don't know if Jason's ever given an opinion about the Joker's sidekick/partner/lover? whatever she is.  
> Her appearance is just one of the major time shift changes in this world. She isn't Harleyquin yet, but she does work at Arkham.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be a real bitch right now because I have to take another hiatus. I'm really sorry to leave you guys hanging but I've got not 1, not 2... 4 exams in the next four weeks. Once exams are over, I have to fly back home so... I'm estimating my next chapter on December 11th (the date might be pushed back if my flights are delayed). I'm really sorry guys. See you in a month!

Chapter 34: 

            Tim grumbled as he dropped into his seat. Last night had been especially tiring and today was a Monday! His friends cast him confused looks, but Tim laid his head on his arms. Just a few seconds....

            "Class, we have a transfer student joining us."

            Tim's eyes opened and he pulled his chin onto his arms with a sleepy grunt. A thin boy with dark hair to his shoulders was smiling tremulously at the front of the classroom. He began to speak twice before he finally stuttered. "I'm C-Cullen Row."

            The teacher nodded and pointed Cullen to the empty seat next to Tim. "Cullen has just moved to Gotham City with his family and his foster siblings are attending the preschool and middle school divisions."

            The chair shrieked as the new kid sat down; he flashed Tim a smile. "Hi."

            Tim smiled back and whispered. "Hello."

             Class was mostly review for the test tomorrow, but Cullen clearly wasn't up to speed. When the lunch bell rang, Tim waited for the transfer student to put his books in the desk cubby. Gotham Academy was an elevator school divided into four sections, the preschool, elementary, middle, and high school divisions. But for lunch, the preschool, elementary and middle school divisions ate together. There was exponentially more students in the high school, most testing into the academy.

            "So Cullen, are you on the lunch plan?" The boy had nothing on him and his pockets were empty. Going a little red, Cullen leaned closer.

            "Kind of... my older brother has the money. I have to meet him at lunch." He sounded uncomfortable and Tim remembered that he had foster siblings. If Cullen himself was a foster kid, he'd be eating off charity. It was rare to find such scholarship kids who weren't in the high school. Brushing it aside, Tim led the way to the cafeteria following the stream of excitable children.

            "Cullen!" A little redhead ran up to them and threw herself at Cullen's legs.

            "About time you got here, little brother." The dark haired girl was obviously Cullen's biological sister, both of them sporting the same brown eyes and smiles.

            "Timmy?"

            Tim turned at the familiar voice and gasped. He was a little taller and tanned almost brown. "Jason, you're back!"

            Scooping him up, Jason actually _swayed_ in the hug. "You bet, Babybird."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: 

            Jason hummed as he devoured his sandwich. He'd spent more than five minutes detailing the particulars before the cafeteria ladies got it right. Maybe that was strange for a street kid, but was it so hard to make a sandwich without mayonnaise, ketchup, and mustard? The combination always churned his stomach and made everything look like a dumpster meal. So long as he was being fed regular meals, he'd be freaking picky about the sauce, damnit!

            Swallowing, Jason shuddered and looked around. He'd been stunned by the entourage of small people and with their prim uniforms he couldn't help classifying them as school model Barbies and Kens. (Yes, Jason was more aware of the dolls than a boy should be. His landlady from way back when had tried to give him the talk with a pair and Jason had been terrified until his mother had yanked him back into their apartment.)

            Hacker Barbie and Baby Barbie were making french fry towers across from him. While making a tipi, Sasha was babbling to Harper about her classmates and her teacher who was apparently really pretty, but not as pretty as Kori or Harper. Harper was a little red around the ears.

            Rich Ken and Baby Ken (because Cullen was sweeter than any of these pretentious brats and Jason was sorely tempted to send him home because one bully and Jason would inevitably become a murderer, again) were talking video games. Except that Cullen didn't know many games and Tim didn't play many so it was more along the lines of Tim explaining general premises.

            "Why is it called Final Fantasy if there are sequels?" Cullen was eating up everything Tim said with a _spoon_ , but even extremely naive had limits.

            Tim frowned. He'd commandeered the spot next to Jason at their lunch table, all smiles and hugs, which was very weird considering Tim had been very standoff before.

            Who was Jason kidding? Dick Hug-Monster-Acrobat Grayson probably got to him.

            "I think the guy in charge thought it would be his last game, but it did so well, he made lots of sequels." Tim was taking very quickly to Cullen and the rest of the new kids, though he had pouted considerably on the way to the cafeteria.

            "That's dumb. Why would you stop working? You need money to eat." Cullen took a drink of apple juice.

            "Yes but if he had enough money, he could retire and not work and still live a good life."

            Cullen's eyes bugged out. Jason had probably looked exactly like that when he'd learned about retirement. Sounded like a dream. And then the baby boomers retired.

            Jason running plan was to take over Alfie's job. He could be a bitching butler (or really just a babysitter) for any of Bruce's grandkids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back... sort of. Horrifying as it is. I... actually have no idea what to write next. It's probably the backlash from final exams, but there is very little funny in my soul right now. 
> 
> This story is wrapping up in a few chapters, but to allow a decent ending, someone PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I worried anyone with my comment yesterday. I'm back on track even though I don't have a clear idea of where this fic is going.

Chapter 36: 

            "Tim?"

            "Mmm?" Tim looked up at Jason with those clear blue eyes. Jason could feel his eye twitch. Damn, the kid had only gotten cuter and with the uniform he looked almost illegal.

            "Don't you have to go home?" School was out and halfway back to the apartment, Jason had realized Tim was following them.

            Tim pouted, his lip trembling, and Jason was doomed to be surrounded by brats who could weaponize adorableness. "Look, Timmy," Jason bit back on calling him Babybird, remembering Tim hadn't liked it. "You can come with us, but won't Dick and Bruce worry?"

            He sure as hell hoped Dick and Bruce were keeping an eye on Tim, but the kid shook his head and bounced into Jason's space, winding his arms around Jason's waist and humming.

            "Uh, Jason?" Harper was eyeing them uncomfortably. "Tim is rich. I don't think we can just take him."

            "Why not?" Sasha was holding Cullen's hand. "We don't have money. Tim does; we should keep him."

            They all stared at Sasha and she pinked slightly. "What?"

            "Jason?" Kori appeared, Lian balanced on her hip. Roy was hunting for another job or two, and evidently had left his daughter with Kori.

            Tim choked under Jason's shoulder. "You're Starfire!"

            Kori's smiled as she studied Tim. "And you are... Robin?"

            "Robin? Like the Boy Wonder!" Cullen squeaked. Jason glared at Kori; Bruce would have his hide for this. Kori ignored him coolly. Yeah, his pain was _so_ beneath her.

            Harper charged forward, Cullen on her heels. "We are huge fans, Boy Wonder."

            "Can we meet Batman and Nightwing too?" Sasha was tugging on Tim's pants.

            Lian bayed, reaching to Jason and the time traveler struggled to carry her with Tim clamped onto him. Kori pulled the kids off Tim, assuring them all that she would let them meet Batman and Nightwing. How she planned on doing that without Bruce going vengeance and the night, Jason didn't know.

            Unfortunately, Tim wasn't done. He leaned back to look at Jason, eyes wide with shock. "Does that mean you're the kid she had sex with and was impregnated by, Jason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Lian doesn't look like Jason or Kori, but Tim is too stunned by linking Starfire's boytoy to his Jason to realize that right now. 
> 
> I'm going to put down the coming attractions here so I won't forget. XD
> 
> Coming attractions: (More can be added upon request)  
> Colin Wilkes  
> Stephanie Brown  
> Bette Kane  
> Holly Robinson  
> Selina Kyle  
> Harleen Quinzel  
> Carrie Kelley  
> Connor Hawke - if anyone tells me a little bit about his personality (How old would he be at this time?)  
> Mia Dearden - again, if anyone gives me a personality to work with


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of trouble making Cass funny, so this chapter is supposed to be more sweet rather than humorous.

Chapter 37: 

            Gotham City's sky was dark grey and empty of stars, the moon a strange yellow. Hoisting herself onto the railing, Cass cycled through a series of flips and bends through the fire escape before landing silently on the roof.

            ""How does it feel?" Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, smiled from where she sat on the edge of the roof.

            Cass curled her fingers into a fist, the uniform fit well, her movements fluid despite the armor. "It works."

            It had taken two weeks for Barbara to secure her suit without informing Batman (You're my baby apprentice and I want to show up B and N!). Actually it should have taken longer, but apparently Batman had been away for several days. (The man's paranoia really is his biggest weakness.)

            "Come sit down." Barbara patted the concrete beside her. "You still haven't told me all that much about Jason."

            "Jason is Jason." There wasn't much she could say. Jason was loud, but he kept many secrets. He was kind but also rude. He was definitely older than his body, but sometimes he'd act younger than Damian. He called her Cass and Little Ninja, and Black Bat was the name he'd whispered one night in his sleep (Jason had informed her the next day that watching people sleep was creepy, not romantic).

            "Jason is free." Free to travel the world, free to rescue any number of children, free to act inappropriately with women who could definitely kill him. She wondered if he would flirt with Barbara when they met. "Jason is silly and stupid," she finally concluded.

            Barbara tweaked the ears of her uniform. "Sounds like you found yourself a Robin."

            Cass tilted her head and Barbara's grin turned a little feral. "You are definitely a Batgirl whatever handle you use."

            It felt nice when Barbara said things like that. Cass ducked her head even though her smile was hidden by the cowl.

            "He'll drive you crazy, laughing the whole time. But don't worry. Batgirls live to reign supreme over Robins." Barbara nodded, standing as a scream erupted from several blocks away. "They always come running back to us."

            She fired a line and waited for Cass to pull out her grapnel. Cass grinned under the cowl. She could feel in her bones that Jason was in Gotham. She would find him probably trying to flirt with another dangerous woman and then Cass would be completely at home. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm probably going to just give up on making these deliberately funny. The chapters will probably be more full of feels than humor. I will try to inject humor where I can, but I thought I'd give you guys a heads up.

Chapter 38: 

            "Master Damian, please do not stray too far."

            Damian looked back to where Pennyworth was following him with an umbrella. The rain was light and Damian stepped into a puddle. His mother would frown, but Grayson would smile. He splashed through more puddles, watching the water run off his shiny red boots. The color was the same as his new rain coat. Grayson and Drake said it was Robin Red.

            Maybe when he was older Drake would let him be Robin.

            If they found him.

            Grayson had been very upset and scared when Drake didn't come home from school. Damian didn't understand but Pennyworth had allowed him to explore Gotham looking for Drake. At least Pennyworth didn't treat him like a teddy bear.

            "-chu!"

            It was soft in the rain, but someone had sneezed. Damian spun around. A boy his age was sitting on the stairs in front of a building. The setting sunlight made his red hair shine like fire. Looking back at Pennyworth, Damian hopped over to the boy. He didn't have an umbrella or a rain coat! Wasn't he getting wet?

            "Hello." Damian saw the boy jerk back and look at him with green gold eyes. Damian had never seen eyes like that. Most of the people he'd met had brown eyes.  Since meeting Jason he'd seen lots of blues, but this green was different.

            "Hi." The boy smiled. Damian ran up to him and sat down. He'd never met someone his age before.

            "I'm Damian."

            The boy's pale face turned red and from here, Damian could see small brown spots on his cheeks. "I'm Colin."

            "Are you related to Roy Harper?" Lian had that same red hair and Jason had said her father had that hair.

            Colin looked down. "I don't know. I don't know who my family is."

            Damian watched his eyes get shiny and took the boy's hand. It was cold and wet.

            The rain stopped bouncing off their clothes and Damian looked up to see Pennyworth holding the umbrella over them.

            "Master Damian, might I suggest you spend time with your new friend inside?"

            Colin gasped and Damian looked at him, concerned.

            "Are we friends?" Colin whispered.

            Damian didn't know. He hadn't ever really had friends. Jason, Drake and Grayson were brothers and Cass and Lian were sisters. But Colin's eyes were going shiny again, his smile wobbling, so Damian squeezed his hand.

            "Yes."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! So about this fic finishing up soon... turns out, it'll probably take at least into 2014. Please bear with me as I pull all the new characters in. It will take some time.

Chapter 39: 

            Roy counted as Jason and the kids walk through the door. When he got to five instead of four, he puts his head on the table with a groan.

            "Don't worry, Red. Timmy isn't staying." Cullen looked at him with those soft brown eyes. Roy sat up and tried to put on a neighborly smile. At least Harper had elbowed Jaybird, so the little brat was preoccupied.

            _I'm bringing sexy back, yeah!... Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah!_

            Roy's pocket was ringing and all the midgets turned wide eyes on him. The former Speedy grimaced. "Hello, Dick."

            Jason snorted.

            "ROY!" Roy jerked the phone away from his ear and set it to speaker. Dick was still screaming, but at least his ears wouldn't bleed. "Roy, I can't find Robin!"

            Cullen and Sasha gasped and Roy ignored that until Sasha asked. "Is that Batman?"

            The new kid, Timmy, shook his head. Roy looked at Jason, who grinned where Timmy was wound around his torso. Fucking time travelers!

            "Robin wouldn't happen to go by Timmy, would he?"

            "My name is Tim." The boy pouted in his direction. Unfortunately...

            "Timmy? Babybird! IS THAT YOU?!"

            The kids jumped back and Jason stomped to the table. "Hold it together, Dickie! He's fine."

            The phone went quiet.

            "You're Jason, aren't you?"

            Jason blinked at the phone and then at Tim, who's cheeks were turning red.

            "You DO NOT have my permission to date Timmy. When I find you I'm gonna ring your scrawny little-"

            "Date?" Roy growled at Jason as Dick continued detailing exactly how he would disembowel Jason. To his credit, the time traveler looked legitimately confused, as he mouthed the word in Tim's direction.

            Harper dragged Cullen and Sasha out of the room, shooting daggers at all of them. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Duck behind screen*  
> I'm so sorry guys. I had a tv crunch and wound up watching 2 seasons of Teen Wolf yesterday. Here is yesterday's chapter. Today's will also be up today.  
> Once again, I'm really sorry.

Chapter 40: 

            Dick sped over Gotham; well, as fast as one can go without ignoring minor crimes.

            He got to Roy's apartment in half an hour. Zatanna and Barbara had agreed to take his territory tonight. The lights were on in the apartment and Dick didn't stop to contemplate the open window.

            In retrospect, that might have been a dumb move.

            He rolled into the lit sitting-room-slash-kitchen to find Tim sitting at the counter. He looked unharmed.

            On the other side of the room, a preteen boy was quietly sitting on the couch. In person, all the blurs from the photograph smoothed out. Jason was young and skinny, like Timmy, but with a larger body. His skin was a shade darker than in the photograph and his hair was dark brown. He watched Dick with unflinching blue-green eyes. Without a word, he claimed the space he occupied, casual and assured. There were no weapons Nightwing could detect and he turned to Tim. His successor smiled sweetly and something in Dick's spine relaxed.

            "1, 2, 3... now we're just missing 4 and 5."

            The boy kept his eyes on Nightwing's boots, smile feeble and twitching. And... Dick felt like an asshole. Jason was maybe thirteen even if he was cocky.

            "Roy already knows, so I guess B won't find a way to mind wipe you."

            Weren't older siblings supposed to be way overprotective? Dick took a breath and rifled through his bag, pulling out Tim's uniform. "Want to work tonight?"

            Jason choked behind him, eyes fixed hungrily on the uniform before he pushed it down. He schooled his features, but Tim had already seen it. His newest brother eyed Jason.

            "Are you living vicariously through me?"

            Jason smiled. "Of course, Timmy."

            "Why number us, and what's four and five?" This was not the point of his tearing across the city, but Dick had to reorganize his priorities. Getting a little brother, then a second. Normal kids had at least nine months to get accustomed to each family addition.

            "Five is Damian, and four... well, I'll just let you speculate on that. One, two and three are you, me and Babybird."

            Dick glanced at Tim at the nickname, but Tim went pink instead of protesting. Sigh. Definitely needed to rework his priorities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, this chapter wound up being kinda sad. D:  
> Seriously, I couldn't think of a way to make Dick and Jason meeting each other not somewhat melancholy. I fail at crack. Please forgive me for my absurdity!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for missing yesterday's post. Make sure you read chapter 40 and 41 since both were posted today.

Chapter 41: 

            Kori drifted over the city. Jason's school should be out, and hopefully he would cook something for dinner. The last time she'd been in Gotham, she'd let Jason run around without her and Roy.

            Then Jason had decided the most mature way to deal with his angst was to erase his memories.

            She wasn't leaving Jason alone for longer than twelve hours, and maybe she was planning specific attacks for when Jason finally confronted Batman. At least, Roy was here.

            Whether or not he understood, Roy had always helped moderate Jason. Like how ketchum and mustard made orange!

            Jason was Red, and Roy's sidekick hat had been Yellow.

            And Kori was Orange!

            Kori mulled over the ingenuity. She might be on to something here.

            Either way, Kori was thankful everyday that she'd never had a superhero mentor. For all their talents and morals, they were awful parents.

            "Dick?!" Nightwing was in their kitchen, pouring over a book with Harper. Her ex shot up.          

            "Kori? What are you doing here?"

            "Hey, Kori." Jason walked out bedroom from where she could hear Cullen and Sasha playing with Tim. She eyed him critically, but Jason didn't seem any worse for wear. The lines at his eyes were more pronounced, but he wasn't actively on edge.

            "Jason!" She scooped him up into a hug. Whatever had resulted in the cease of hostilities between him and Dick could only be a good thing.

            Jason huffed and relaxed in her grip. His smaller body was absolutely marvelous. While Jason was so little, she could protect him better. Of course, Jason had never been opposed to relying on her strengths. Neither had Roy. She loved that about their trio.

            Roy said they were broken and holding each other together.

            Kori liked to think they healed each other together.

            "Not that I don't love your... everything, Kori. But I like my feet on the ground." Jason's voice was muffled against her skin, and Kori resisted the urge to crush him closer. She loved her boys. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: 

            Jason slumped against the fire escape. Everyone was asleep inside, but Jason had always been a night ow-bir-Robin. Seeing Dick so abruptly had been... tiring? He probably shouldn't have expected anything else. It was strange how after so many years he still wanted to leave a good impression on his predecessor.

            Despite the lower-middle class apartment, East End was still East End at night. Even if you lived on the border. The night was alive with noise, the rumble of car engines and the thrum of activity, crime and clubs.

            Looking south, the lights were impressive, brightening the sky to a dark maroon as the colors filtered through the fog and bounced off the clouds. Jason had once asked his mother if the stars missing from the sky had fallen to the south side of Gotham because East End was poor. Catherine had looked shocked, maybe at the unintended poetic analogy, and sat next to him. He could imagine her thin arm curling around his shoulder as they looked at the sky.

            _You're my star, Jay. I don't need a light that turns off in the morning when I can see you all the time._

            A high pitched yelp echoed from behind the building and Jason leapt to the roof, racing to the other side. A mugging in progress. Jason smiled.

            But before he could jump down, a dark shadow shot out of the sky, knocking over the attacker. A streak of red flashed against a black body and the intended "mugee" ran.

            A clang had Jason looking up as a black silhouette stood on the rooftop of the next building.

            Letting his eyes adjust Jason could see an orange half-face mask, orange wings and a pattern of what might look like orange feathers if seen from a distance or only for a moment. The rest of the armored uniform was black and sleek.

            It was like Dick's other Nightwing costume... if it had been _awesome!_

            "Hey pipsqueak!" The girl, woman from her voice, called across the alley. Jason would have taken offense, but he really was small at this age.

            "Who are you?" He tried to effuse as much awe into the words as possible.

            Despite the mask, Jason could tell the girl had rolled her eyes and didn't buy his voice at all. "Hawkfire."

            The dark shadow from below fired a grapnel to the other rooftop and landed gracefully. Now Jason could see that the red was from a red bat splashed across the front of the suit, the gauntlets and the inside of the cape.

            Oh, and her hair was an amazing shade of red.

            Holy shit! There was a woman Batman in this world.

            This place was awesome!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: 

            Catwoman leaned back, watching the stars. A sixteen carat diamond ring glittered on her ring finger. A girl could dream, but it was unlikely that Batman would allow her to continue her nightly habits if anything was made permanent.

            Her dark nemesis landed lightly on the rooftop. It was touch and go with them. Sometimes she stayed away from the action and he allowed her to get away with small treasures. Sometimes they indulged in the chase.

            On nights like tonight, she waited for him to find her.

            "Catwoman."

            His voice was dark chocolate and velvet and would have had her whiskers curling in delight if she had whiskers. She leaned back farther making a compelling silhouette for him. "Yes, Batman?"

            "Return the ring."

            She frowned, this was more terse than usual. Batman was hardly one for chatter, but their meeting usually had more flare, more tension than this. "Something wrong?" If he was going straight for business she would follow.

            His shoulders actually slumped and he moved to stand beside her, his cape brushing over her thighs. "I'm losing my grip."

            She blinked. "You can't mean on the city?" Gotham was always a mess, but anyone paying the slightest attention knew crime had dropped because of the Batman.

            "No, on... my secret identity. New people keep flying in and I don't... I'm not sure how to handle it."

            Selina considered herself honored that Batman would admit he wasn't perfect at anything to her. But Robin had proved he was capable of having a family. Her Bat liked to pretend he was a lone cat. What she did know was that he didn't like being unsure. She hadn't been at all sure when she'd picked up Holly, but it had been the best decision she had ever made. "New people always change things. And if you have more people to support you, isn't that a good thing?"

            She wanted to know. Wanted to know the face behind the cowl, but the mystery and the cowl were half the fun. Standing carefully, she stepped under his cape, fitting herself against his torso. She felt him stiffen and relax and now she was back on familiar ground.

            "Thank you, Selina."

            She reached up and kissed his cheek before dropping the ring in his hand and heading for home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not sure when Selina finds out Batman's ID, but for this "universe" she hasn't. I hope I did her character justice.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: 

            "Good night, sweetie."

            "Night, Mom." Stephanie yawned and trudged into her room. The new apartment was better than the old one; at least there were no creepy neighbors this time. But her window was facing the next building. It wasn't all that interesting.

            As she buried herself in her bed sheets, the window across from hers lit up. Scuffling could be heard and Steph got up to peak through her curtains.

            A girl with short red hair was looking around as she climbed out her window.

            She was wearing Robin's colors!

            Steph threw open her window, startling the girl so bad she lost her grip. With a cry, Steph managed to grab her arm and pull her up to her window. The red head gasped a little, staring at her.

            "Are you Robin?" Steph had never seen Robin before, and most everyone thought he was a boy, but they could be wrong.

            The girl smiled. "I wish." Her voice was clear and light and her cheeks turned pink. "Please don't tell anyone."

            "I won't, but can I come with you?"

            The redhead's mouth twisted in thought. "Okay, but you have to wear a disguise."

            Stephanie ran to her closet. She wanted to do something. She wanted to be strong enough to protect herself and her mother.

            She wanted to stop her father from doing bad things.

            Dragging out an old Halloween costume, Steph pulled on the boots and gloves. She leaned out the window, letting the girl see her smile before she let the purple hood drop over her hair.

            Together they scrambled down the side of the buildings, landing in the alley with a few scrapes. Steph could barely feel them she was so excited.

            The girl Robin smiled. "Ready to fight crime?"

            Steph beamed. "Yep, and I know where we should start."

            "So what's your name gonna be?" The redhead asked.

            Steph paused and then smiled under the hood. "Spoiler."


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this note. I just realized that I wrote this chapter in present tense. So I changed it to past tense. Sorry.

Chapter 45: 

            Jason woke to the distinct feeling of being unable to move.

            Once upon a time, he would have reacted badly to that. Talia's goons could attest to that. But one did not spend significant amounts of time with Koriand'r and Roy Harper without learning to allow for impromptu sheet sharing.

            But the bodies were smaller than Roy or Kori and more numerous. Jason shifted slightly and opened his eyes. All the kids were curled up around him, their little faces soft with sleep and unbearably cute.

            Tim was curled under his right arm, resting his head on Jason's chest. Cullen was on the left, gripping his arm like a pillow. Harper was curled up behind him, her arms thrown over her brother's body to reach Jason's stomach, and Sasha was sleeping on his abdomen.

            "Morning, Jay."

            Harper sauntered into the room wearing nothing but ridiculously tight short white boxers and brushing his teeth. He didn't even blink at the kids and the kids didn't react to the near-naked Red Arrow in the bedroom.

            Then Kori drifted in _completely_ naked.

            Jason closed his eyes with a sigh, but Roy choked on toothpaste and flailed as Kori rubbed her hand on his back. "Put some clothes on, Star!"

            "Wha?" Harper grunted and Jason glared at the adults. Roy took the hint and dragged Kori from the room before she could kick start anyone's puberty.

*          *          *          *          *

            Alfred smiled as Master Damian entered the kitchen gripping Master Colin's hand. The boys had gotten along handsomely so far, and Master Bruce had even smiled at Master Damian when he'd returned home from patrol.

            Master Colin yawned and Master Damian looked worried. It seemed to be the default expression for the young master when faced with his new friend. Master Colin blinked sleepily and smiled at Master Damian.

            Alfred flipped another pancake onto the stack. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: 

            School finished relatively quickly. Jason had done all this before, but it was worse than watching paint dry. The academy was filled with prissy little rich kids. It didn't help that Jason went to public school the first time he was twelve.

            Tim tugged on his arm, trying to get him and the kids into the car. "Come ooon, Jason! Damian doesn't even know you're here yet."

            But Jason was watching the driver and struggling not to cry. There was no way his expression gave away his inner turmoil, but Alfred was fucking omniscient like that. The butler was holding open the car door and he smiled at Jason like Jason's Alfred and his tie was perfect and his whole presence screamed ready to serve but also ready to kick your ass-

            Jason was hyperventilating.

            "Is that a limo?" Sasha clearly hadn't noticed his freaking out, taking his other hand and pointing at the car. Jason was still rooted to the ground.

            Harper clapped his back. "You okay, dude?"

            Cullen was frowning at Jason and Alfred.

            "You must be Master Jason." Alfred stepped into Jason's bubble, resting a strong wrinkled hand on Jason's shoulder. "I have certainly heard remarkable things about you, young man."

            Oh God! Alfred definitely knew he was a serial kidnapper! Bruce was one thing, Jason was largely immune (he pretended) to Batman's disapproval, but there was no resistance to Alfred Pennyworth. Empires rose and fell and Alfred would still be standing at the top quietly parenting the universe.

            Jason was not going to break down like an unruly child. Jesus, toast, and butter! Alfred was the scariest thing Jason had ever encountered, hands down. If he'd been a street smear once upon a time, he was definitely a worse kind of criminal now.

            Alfred didn't frown, but Jason could feel it radiating off the man like a nuclear reactor and he pulled something out of his pocket, unfolding it and holding it up for Jason to see.

            _Say Hi to Alfie for me._

_-RH :P_

            "I'm grateful to finally be able to return the sentiment."

            Jason broke and jumped on the man, laughing (they were tears of laughter, damnit!) into his suit jacket and hugging his ribcage like a loon.

            Apparently that was all the confirmation the kids needed and they scrambled into the car with wide smiles. Alfred smoothed circles into Jason's back as he started hiccupping. Even de-aged he was probably too old for this.

            Aw, screw it. No one was too old for Alfie. 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> So I'm not dead, but it was a close thing. Snowy roads really suck and when they tell you to stay inside for frostbite, listen!  
> Unfortunately, I'm not really up to churning out a chapter per day yet. It'll be a while before I've the stamina for that along with everything. I will try to get another chapter in next week.   
> But for now, here is chapter 47. I'm really sorry for vanishing off the face of the Earth like that. And I hope you guys will continue to read.

Chapter 47: 

            Carrie smiled as she skipped down the street. Her hands were swinging, but for the first time, someone else was swinging with her.

            Stephanie was new to their neighborhood and her mother had looked at Carrie's parents once before telling Carrie she could come over whenever she liked. It didn't hurt that they were in the same fourth grade class. Steph's mother made great cookies.

            Tonight they were planning on going out again.

            Last time (their first time) had been a little weird when Carrie realized the criminal they helped Batwoman catch was Steph's _dad_. But this time, she and Steph had agreed to stay in the neighborhood and just stop any muggings. Batwoman's sidekick was going to drop by to see them too. Hawkfire was kinda scary, but she was a hero and all the bad guys ran away from her.

            They were almost back to Steph's apartment when a blonde lady stumbled out of an alleyway. She had pointy glasses and was really pretty, but her makeup was smudged, running down her cheeks in black streaks.

            "Are you okay, Ma'am?" Stephanie pulled her to the lady, who was now kneeling on the sidewalk. She looked up at them with sad blue eyes and hiccupped.

            "Oh?" She wobbled to her feet. "I'm alright. Just took a spill back there." She giggled, but it didn't sound happy and Steph's fingers tightened around Carrie's.

            "Harleen?" A shiny black car pulled up, the window rolling down and a dark haired boy sticking his head out. He was looking at the lady, his face twisted with worry. The door opened and several more kids spilled out of the car, milling around the lady.

            "You're the kids from the Walmart!" The little red head threw her arms around the lady's leg and the boys where brushing the dust off her white coat.

            "Steph, did you see what happened?" The oldest boy was looking at them, a girl about his age watching them from behind him.

            Did Steph know this boy? Carrie's friend stared at the boy suspiciously before smiling. "I knew the red was fake! And no, we didn't see anything."

            The boy turned to the lady, Harleen. "You okay? Anyone I need to beat up?"

            He looked like he could do it too despite being only a few years older than her.

            Harleen shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about me. I just heard a really sad story."

            It didn't sound unusual, but the boy's back stiffened and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Was it the Joker?" He whispered.

            The kids gasped and Carrie was sure she was wearing the same look of horror as Steph. The Joker? The clown prince of Gotham? What did this lady have to do with him?

            Harleen nodded and the boy snarled before grabbing her hand and yelling back towards the car. "Alfie, we're bringing home three more guests."

            A butler like out of her story books stepped out of the driver's seat and helped Harleen into the car before smiling at her and Steph. "With your parents' permission, of course."

            Steph had a wicked gleam in her eye and she dragged Carrie down to her door. Carrie laughed as the boy yelled after them. "We'll be waiting!"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: 

            Colin was trying very hard not to blink. He would miss everything again if he did. He'd been too stunned by Mr. Pennyworth's food to pay much attention the first time.

            Damian's house was HUMUNGEOUS! The light in the entryway was so high, Colin wondered if they employed giants to change the light bulbs.

            "Colin!" Damian ran out of the kitchen (it looked like the kitchen's on TV) with a tin tray filled with cookies. "Pennyworth is bringing Drake home. We can eat in the living room until he returns."

            Damian was a little bigger than him, but he didn't treat Colin like a baby... well, most of the time. He did seem to tut like the nuns, but it was funny on a boy Damian's size. His clothes were extra clean and his voice had a lilt Colin hadn't heard before. It sounded a little like how Mr. Pennyworth said words, but it was different.

            "Would you like to watch the television or play a game?"

            Colin liked to listen to Damian talk and he hurried after the boy, mulling. "Can we play a game?"

            Damian nodded and Colin sighed. He wasn't used to picking what he did with other kids. Most of the kids at the orphanage liked to crowd around the TV, but Damian, who didn't seem to know any games like tic-tac-toe and hide-and-go-seek, love to learn the rules and play.

            "Are those cookies, Dami?" Damian's older brother, Dick, entered the living room. Damian scowled and Colin didn't have the time to assure him before Dick scooped him up. "Hello, Colin! How have you been?"

            Colin's cheeks felt very hot. Dick gave nice hugs and Damian was frowning. "We won't make a mess. We aren't babies! And put down Colin!"

            Dick huffs but lowers Colin back to the floor before grabbing the tray. "Then I'll take these."

            "Master Dick, please refrain from eating on my clean carpets." Mr. Pennyworth appeared with a lot of kids and a grown-up lady trailing behind him. Tim was laughing at Dick who was turning red and pouted at the butler.

            The other kids were shuffling awkwardly, but one pushed to the front with a smile. "Damian."

            Damian's mouth dropped open before he shrieked, "Jason!" and threw himself at the older boy, who caught him easily and planted a wet kiss against his forehead. Damian whined, but didn't try to get away.

            The boy, Jason, tucked Damian's head under his chin and his eyes landed on Colin. He smiled and Colin found himself smiling back. "Way to go, Dami!" Jason pulled his friend back enough to beam at him.

            Turning to Mr. Pennyworth, Jason asked, "Can I call Babs and Cass over? That'll be just about everyone before B gets back."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I have found that I suck at writing ending. I promise there is only one chapter after this.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 49: 

            Bruce blinked several times and contemplated rubbing his eyes when the image didn't vanish.

            The image of a pack of children and adults in his Batcave.

            The older intruders were recognizable, Roy Harper, Princess Koriandr, and Dr. Harleen Quinzel. The youngsters were less recognizable, which was alarming at best.

            Tim and Damian were guiding the children through the cave with animated explanations from their gestures and expressions. The little red head boy he knew as Colin, Damian's first friend in Gotham City. The two girls circling them with red and blonde hair were a mystery, however. They couldn't be older than Tim.

            As for his new Robin, Tim was latched onto a boy recognizable as Jason Todd from the photographs. Bruce squinted and almost face palmed. Obviously the time finding Damian had been largely spent in the sun, resulting in the boy's tan. Todd had also grown several inches and had eaten enough to be markedly different from the picture on Tim's camera. A boy and girl, probably siblings, were staying less close to the group. The older girl had wandered over to the computer and was nearly drooling on the consol. Her brother was staring up at the tyranasaurus with a small red headed girl only a few years older than Damian.

            Nightwing was by the cave's gym, leaning on the treadmill and talking to Roy Harper and Koriandr. Apparently, the Tamaranian was moderating as the two former sidekicks were at least speaking civilly.

            "Hey, B!" Bruce turned to see Barbara and another stranger enter the cave on Batgirl's motorcycle, and this one was dressed as a bat!

            Barbara and the newcomer flounced past him dangerously, barely giving him a backwards glance. The new Bat pulled back her full face mask, revealing a young teen of Asian descent who immediately jumped onto Todd, sending him and Tim tumbling to the cave floor in a pile.

            The manor entrance opened and Alfred stepped down from on high like a god of butlers, a towel over one arm and a tray with several shot glasses and...

            Was that his bourbon?!

            Reaching the cave landing, Alfred stepped over to Dr. Quinzel, who was cowering and crying. Why was she here anyway? She was the Joker's psychiatrist. She had no connection to any capes and had no significant connections to any children.

            Bruce turned a helpless look towards Alfred. Surely his butler-slash-father-figure would explain the insanity in the place of his greatest secret.

            Alfred raised an imperious British eyebrow and poured two shots, offering one to Dr. Quinzel and walking across the floor to press the other into his hands.

            "Deep breaths, Master Bruce."

            It was a testament to Alfred's godhood that the entire cave silenced at his words.

            The former Titans had frozen by the treadmill, and Tim and Damian had planted themselves in front of the children.

            The only person moving was Jason Todd who was coming straight at Bruce with a shit eating grin.  


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*looks out from behind large rock*)
> 
> Well here we are at the last chapter. Not sure what I think about how it turned out, but… I’ve written about twenty versions of this and not liked any of the previous ones. I really don’t like putting Jason and Bruce in a room and making them talk. Something in my brain just shoves it into the back or pulls out all the bile that tends to surround their relationship. They all became too sad or serious. Luckily for me, this Jason is farther along in his recovery than the Jason in canon and Bruce has never gone through the Jason-experience. So I tried to stay true to how Bruce would have reacted to meeting Jason for the first time in these circumstances. 
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me through this fic. It’s the first multichapter piece I’ve ever finished and I am so excited. I will definitely be coming back to edit and I might write a sequel focusing on the Superfamily. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and that this fic was a worthwhile experience.

Chapter 50: 

            Bruce was... young. Like ridiculously young. Like pinch his high cheek bones and coo over the lack of wrinkles at his eyes and mouth. Holy God, this Bruce was not even forty.

            "Hi, Bruce!" Jason wiggled his fingers, giving into a giggle at the shock on his mentor's baby face. "I hope Timmy and Dami have been good to you."

            Two squawks and a gaggle of muffled laughs brought a surprisingly easy smile to Bruce's brick-like countenance. Score! That was half the battle right there.

            "So!" Jason circled back, plunging into the pile of kids and pulling out two. "These ladies are Stephanie Brown and Carrie Kelly. Steph has a fantastic kick and both look fabulous in Robin suits. But you should probably ask your cousin and her sidekick if you want to borrow them."

            Dick, Tim, and Damian were staring intently.

            "Harper and Cullen Row," who were protectively at each other's backs, "Are fully functional siblings who could certainly teach the rest of us a thing or two. Harper will inevitably invent Skynet and probably tear it down too and Cullen will bat his eyelashes and slay a thousand hearts.”

            Harper glared and Cullen went tomato red. Jason grinned and moved onto the smallest group.

            "I hope you've already met Colin. I knew you'd learn something from me, Dami." Jason ruffled Damian's hair and pulled Sasha to the boys. "And this is my little redhead." He planted her in front of Damian. "Play nice."

            Cass's eye hadn't left him and Jason held out his arms, letting the girl jump him again, though he managed to stay upright this time. "Cass is a ninja who could put even you to shame, big man. And we were almost biological siblings, but fate is not that nice."

            Cass let go and scooped up Damian, who returned the hug enthusiastically. Jason winked at Babs and turned to the last newcomer. "And this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

            A wail announced Roy's backpack, or rather, Lian in Roy's backpack. Jason flailed. "I didn't forget you, sweetie!"

            The volume intensified and most of the children had their hands over their ears, though Damian and Cass rushed to the baby. Roy rocked her frantically, sending halfhearted glares at Jason.

            "Come to Aunty Kori." Kori scooped up the baby and Lian went quiet, burbling happily.

            Bruce was no longer smiling.

            Jason's poker face had always been a confused grin. It was easier to solve problems without interference when everyone thought you were an idiot. But Bruce had several levels of poker face for every occasion and the one he was currently wearing, blank as virgin paper, meant he needed some explaining right now.

            He glanced back to where the other kids had clustered behind Robins 3 and 5. Harleen, on the steps, had gone wide eyed and jaw dropped. Right, Harley Quinn.

            "So, about Dr. Quinzel," Bruce looked taken aback, "it might not be my place, but the Joker isn't good for her. He isn't good for anyone really... but the point is she's no match for him. She's too good at her job, but she also can't let go."

            Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Starfire were all watching the psychiatrist intently now, who was trying to crawl into a nook of the cave. Bruce was still watching Jason. "And the solution to her inability to differentiate between work and her personal life is to bring her here?"

            "Yes!" Jason was pacing now. "Roy!"

            The redhead grunted.

            "See that?" Jason tugged Bruce forward. "Look at this poor dear alcoholic."

            Roy smiled as Lian babbled at him, not paying him any mind.

            "And Kori was a slave." Kori wasn't paying any attention to him either.

            Jason turned to the rest and summarized. "Dick and Colin are orphans along with your illustrious self, and the rest of the kids have at least one shit parent. We all need help."

            "And that's where Dr. Quinzel comes in?'

            "Sure! You can clear out an office for her at League HQ. Then all the heroes can get help, heaven knows they need it."

            Bruce looked ready to argue, but Jason was rescued by...

            "I agree with Master Jason." Alfred was helping Harleen to her feet. "And if Master Roy and Miss Koriand'r would like to pick out rooms, we could have some of the older children here for the younger ones at all times.

            The kids were piping in with their votes, all thrilled to be staying in the enormous mansion.

            “Dick,” Bruce pulled his hand from Jason’s. “Why don’t you take the kids upstairs and watch TV or whatever it is you kids do?”

            Dick, Babs, Roy, and Kori blinked at each other and turned to Alfred who was already leading a stunned Harleen up the stairs. The kids squealed with excitement and race behind them. Soon enough the cave was empty except for a man who dressed up as a Bat and a boy who had been a man in the future.

            Bruce settled into the chair at the monitor and steepled his fingers. Jason unconsciously widened his stance and threw his shoulders back.

            “I don’t normally allow strangers to instigate complete lifestyle changes in me.”

            Jason grinned nervously. “It’s good for you, Bossman. Dick is proof enough that you have a soft spot for youngins.”

            Tilting his head, Bruce examined Jason critically. “I would have brought you here had I found you in Park Row, wouldn’t I? Dick, at your age, wouldn’t have been able to abduct Damian from the League of Assassins as smoothly as you did. He probably couldn’t do it now. I probably couldn’t.”

            “It’s the baby fat. Makes me irresistible.” Jason bowed low and was impressed. Had Bruce realized?

            The Bat walked over to the display cases, passing by Dick’s uniforms, Barbara’s spare in the cave and Tim’s Robin until he stopped at the empty case for his suit and turned to smile at Jason. “Tim is young and Dick is splitting time between here and Bludhaven. Would you like to work with us?”

            Jason beamed and somewhere upstairs his babies were happy.


End file.
